Demons
by Mattouw
Summary: Après "Tallahassee", Hook rejoint Emma et les autres dans leur voyage jusqu'à Storybrooke. Et si cette aventure était un nouveau départ pour Emma ?
1. Demons : Prologue

D'accord c'est dimanche soir et demain c'est la rentrée mais l'épisode 2x06 de Once Upon A Time m'a inspiré ! Je suis tombée amoureuse du pairing Emma/Hook et j'ai eut envie d'écrire la suite de l'épisode à ma manière. Je me dépêche de vous la poster parce que l'épisode 7 sort tout de même cette nuit aux USA ! J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Emma et Killian qui ouvre un champ de probabilités infinies à mon avis ! Le titre **Demons** vient de la chanson du même nom d'**Imagine Dragons**, un groupe que j'aime beaucoup. J'avais vu une vidéo sur Emma et Hook avec cette chanson et j'avoue que les paroles correspondent assez bien à comment je les envisage. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, je ne pense pas écrire une suite pour l'instant même si l'idée me plaît assez..

Un grand merci à Camille, aka **Citrus Tree** pour avoir effectué la relecture la plus courte de l'histoire de !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Demons**

_Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Emma était assise au bord du feu, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme venait d'abandonner Killian Jones (alias Captain Hook) chez un géant après que ce même Killian l'ait aidé à retrouver un instrument qu'il l'aiderait à rejoindre son fils : une boussole magique. Elle devait bien admettre que cette attitude n'était guère honorable mais l'habitude de fréquenter des hommes comme Hook l'avait doté d'un instinct de survie. Le pirate ne lui inspirait pas confiance, Emma ne connaissait que trop bien, pour les avoir souvent fréquentés, les hommes de son "espèce" : plutôt mystérieux, ayant généralement du mal avec la légalité et surtout, aucunes attaches, ce qui les rendait plus prompt à vous abandonner. Neil était comme Hook et Emma avait fini en prison à cause de lui. Alors, elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais souffrir et laisser Hook menotté dix heures n'était qu'un autre moyen de se protéger.

Les quatre femmes avaient établi leur campement dans une clairière, ainsi les ennemis seraient plus faciles à repérer. Lorsqu'on dut désigner celle qui monterait la garde en premier, Emma se porta aussitôt volontaire. Bien que fatiguée, elle avait besoin de réfléchir et elle avait peur qu'en dormant, elle ne rêve d'Henry. Henry… Son fils. Dix ans plus tôt elle l'avait abandonné pour lui donner une chance et aujourd'hui elle regrettait cruellement cet acte de lâcheté de sa part. Elle aurait du l'élever, elle aurait du être là pour ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premières dents. Elle resserra son poing sur l'épée de son père, donnée par Gold, se jurant qu'une fois rentrée à Storybrooke, elle rattraperait le temps perdu.

Le feu crépita soudain et Emma, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux dormeuses, pour vérifier que tout allait bien : Mary Margaret, sa… mère, dormait à points fermés. Emma avait du mal à s'habituer à la pensée que sa mère avait le même âge qu'elle et que pendant des mois, elles avaient été meilleures amies. A ses côtés, Aurore avait un sommeil plus agité. Quant à Mulan, elle avait l'air sereine. Emma sourit doucement, avant de reporter son regard sur le feu.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la question que lui avait posé Hook alors qu'ils escaladaient le haricot magique. "As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?" Elle lui avait répondu que non avant d'avouer que le contraire un peu plus tard. Cette question la taraudait. Avait-elle déjà été amoureuse ?  
Oui, elle l'avait été. Avec Neil d'abord, avant qu'il ne l'abandonne et la dénonce à la police. Son premier amour, le père de son fils. Elle avait souffert de cette relation et c'était cette blessure qui avait créé en elle cette peur de l'engagement et ce refus de faire confiance.  
Puis elle était venue à Storybrooke et avait rencontré Graham. Le Shérif était devenu son supérieur, puis son ami. Et Emma avait du admettre ce que tout le monde voyait sauf elle : elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Et d'après le baiser que lui avait donné Graham-avec un petit peu trop d'alcool dans le sang- c'était réciproque. Emma se sentait bien dans ses bras, en sécurité et lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés à nouveau dans le bureau du Shérif, quelque chose en elle priait pour que cette histoire devienne sérieuse. Mais Regina en avait décidé autrement et Graham était mort.  
Et maintenant, voilà que Hook était entré dans sa vie. Emma devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le personnage du dessin animé, il était beaucoup plus… attirant. Qu'il était agaçant avec son air supérieur, son perpétuel sourire en coin et sa manie de l'appeler love ou chérie. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade à chaque fois que la voix chaude du pirate atteignait ses oreilles. Mais elle savait à qui elle avait un faire, c'était vraisemblablement un coureur de jupons et aussitôt qu'elle aurait cédé à ses charmes, il serait allé voir ailleurs. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Emma frissonna, la température se rafraîchissait d'heures en heures et sa veste en cuir ne suffisait plus à la protéger du vent froid. Elle se leva du tronc d'arbre où elle s'était assise, le faisant rouler pour se rapprocher du feu. Les mains tendues vers la seule source de chaleur, elle espérait que le soleil se lèverait bientôt.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main blessée, bandée par Hook un peu plus tôt. Elle secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur les flammes pas la peine de se donner une raison supplémentaire de culpabiliser.  
Soudainement, Emma sentit qu'une main tirait ses cheveux en arrière tandis qu'on objet de métal froid et pointu se posait sur son cou : un crochet.  
Une voix se fit entendre à son oreille, une voix d'homme, chaude et douce, avec ce petit air supérieur qui rendait Emma folle.

"Bonsoir, chérie.."  
"Hook ?" Grogna Emma entre ses dents, essayant de trouver un moyen pour se libérer sans finir avec un crochet dans la gorge. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas nous retrouver !"  
"Ravi de te voir que je te manque tant que ça..." Dit le pirate d'un ton amusé, son crochet dessinant doucement le contour de la mâchoire de la blonde. "Figure-toi que ton grand ami m'a libéré un peu plus tôt que prévu…"  
"Et comment nous a-tu retrouvées ?" Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative devant le talent qu'il avait eu pour les rattraper.  
"Je suis un pirate, _love_, ne l'oublie pas..." Susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui sentit ses poils se hérisser sur toute la surface de son corps.

Emma prit une grande bouffée d'air, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle pouvait donner un coup de coude au pirate mais son crochet se planterait instantanément dans sa gorge et elle ne reverrait plus jamais Henry. Elle décida donc d'attendre patiemment le moment opportun pour réveiller les autres et se débarrasser de Hook. Celui-ci, qui tenait toujours Emma par les cheveux, prit à nouveau la parole :

"Les mains derrière le dos je vous prie, mademoiselle..." Dit-il en appuyant un peu plus le crochet contre le cou d'Emma qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle s'exécuta donc tandis que Hook lâchait ses cheveux pour attacher ses poings.  
"Avec une seule main ?" s'étonna-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
"Oh tu serais surprise de voir tout ce que je peux faire à une femme avec une seule main..."

Emma leva un sourcil hautain et émit un léger "hmpf" mais elle était bien contente que la nuit cache à Killian le rouge de ses joues. Ce dernier du pourtant le sentir car il ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, plaçant sa bouche bien trop près de son oreille à son goût :  
"Je pourrais te montrer.."  
"Enlève tes sales pattes de moi ou je te promets que dès que mes mains seront libres je me ferais un plaisir de te couper l'autre main."  
Hook rit doucement, ne cessant pas pour autant de passer encore et encore les cheveux de la blonde entre ses doigts.  
"Agressive ? Oh j'aime cette Emma..."

La jeune femme poussa un grognement, excédée par les manières du pirate qui prenait trop de libertés à son goût. Le pirate en question, après avoir attaché Emma au tronc d'arbre, se releva et enjamba l'arbre, se trouvant ainsi face à Emma. Il plia les genoux, ses yeux verts plongés dans le regard bleu de la jeune femme. Pendant une minute, aucun de deux ne dit mot, se content d'observer l'autre. Puis, les lèvres de Hook s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux et -Emma devait bien l'admettre- affreusement sexy.

"Quoi ?" demanda le jeune femme qui n'aimait pas ça.  
"Je me faisais juste la réflexion que les menottes te vont très bien...» Répondit Killian, son sourire s'étirant encore "Peut-être pourrions profiter que tes amies dorment pour... Tester leur solidité ?" suggéra-t-il avec un clin d'œil lourd de sens-entendus.  
"Dans tes rêves." Répliqua Emma en le foudroyant du regard  
"Oh dans mes rêves nous allons bien plus loin que ça miss Swan...»

Emma sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, elle brûlait d'envie de se libérer et de lui en coller une. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi sans en payer le prix fort et Hook ne ferait pas exception à la règle. La jeune femme était la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant et elle ne laissera pas le premier pirate un peu- d'accord, incroyablement- sexy le traiter comme n'importe quelle poulette. Elle leva fièrement le regard vers lui, bien décidée à le battre à son propre jeu.  
"Hm... Je préfèrais quand tu étais menotté" susurra-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure "A ma merci...» Ajouta Emma en se penchant vers le pirate  
Hook sembla perdu pendant quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau digère la phrase d'Emma. Puis, il reprit le fil de ses pensées, adressant à sa captive un sourire charmeur.  
"Je me doutais bien que tu étais ce genre de femme... Qui aime dominer..."  
Il se penchait vers elle, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement de celles d'Emma. Elle pouvait presque sentir son haleine sur son visage, un mélange de rhum-ô combien surprenant de la part d'un pirate-, de poudre à canon et de… Menthe poivrée ?  
Killian posa sa main valide sur la joue d'Emma, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait l'embrasser. Pendant un quart de seconde, la jeune femme pensa à le laisser faire et à profiter de l'instant quand elle se rappela la manière dont il la traitait. Ainsi, lorsque le pirate était à deux doigts de d'embrasser la blonde, celle-ci se contenta de lever son genou-qui lui était libre- et d'envoyer un coup dans les parties de Hook. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur, s'éloignant aussitôt d'Emma.

"Espèce de..." Grogna-t-il sous le regard victorieux de la jeune femme.  
"Et encore, ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Alors tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille."  
Mais loin de se tenir à carreaux, le pirate plaça son crochet sous la gorge de la blonde, bloquant légèrement sa respiration.  
"Et si je te tuais Mlle Swan ?"  
"Tu ne le feras pas" sourit doucement Emma.  
"Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi?"  
"Tout d'abord, si tu voulais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Ensuite, au moment-même où tu planteras ce crochet dans ma gorge, je hurlerais ce qui réveillera les autres et tu auras à faire à une mère très très en colère." Elle continuait de sourire. "De plus, tu salirais ton crochet et le sang, ça part difficilement. Enfin, je suis probablement la seule femme qui t'ait résisté depuis belle lurette et ça te rend tellement fou que tu ne me tueras pas avant que je tombe dans tes bras- ce qui n'arrivera jamais."  
Hook lui adressa un sourire charmeur, sans pour autant retirer son crochet.  
"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu ne tomberas jamais dans mes bras, Princesse ?"  
Emma eut un petit rire supérieur  
"Et bien d'abord ton comportement abject, ensuite tu portes plus d'eye-liner qu'une adolescente fan de hard-rock, et je déteste qu'on m'appelle princesse, love, chérie ou toutes autres sortes de surnoms ridicules. J'ai un prénom je te rappelle."  
"Très bien, Emma" répondit Hook en insistant sur le prénom de la blonde.  
"Bien." répondit celle-ci d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. Il était hors de question de laisser le pirate se rendre compte que le simple fait de prononcer son prénom provoquait en elle des réactions qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais ressentir.

Hook, son crochet toujours sur la gorge de la jeune femme, commença à enrouler son doigt autour d'une de ses mèches blondes, jouant avec, l'admirant sous toutes ses coutures.  
"Arrête ça !" S'exclama Emma, un peu plus réactive que ce qu'elle ne voulait laisser paraître  
"Pourquoi ?" répondit innocemment le brun, sans pour autant s'arrêter "Tu n'aimes pas que mes doigts se trouvent trop près de ton visage ?.."  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue d'Emma, la caressant très légèrement, la frôlant à peine.  
"Arrête..." Grogna la jeune femme, le foudroyant du regard.  
"Mh..." Hook sourit doucement, ne prêtant guère attention à son refus.  
"Hook, arrête." Continua Emma, essayant de se dégager.

Mais le capitaine ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de tracer le contour du visage de la blonde du bout des doigts, comme un aveugle qui doucement découvre le monde grâce au toucher. Il était délicat, certes, mais lorsqu'il posa son pouce sur les lèvres vermeils d'Emma, celle-ci le supplia une dernière fois :

"Killian. S'il te plait..."

Hook leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit que ses grands yeux bleus brillaient, remplis de larmes. Il retira aussitôt sa main et son crochet, un peu inquiet.

"Emma ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Non, elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, que son simple toucher réveillait en elle des souvenirs qu'elle croyait oubliés à jamais, que Neil avait l'habitude de caresser sa joue ainsi et que juste avant de partir pour ne jamais revenir il l'avait fait. Mais cela signifiait pour Emma se révéler, briser les murs qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire, accepter de faire confiance- et à un pirate en plus ! Et par dessus, c'était prendre le risque de souffrir, de s'ouvrir à lui et de le regretter, de se faire abandonner, une fois de plus... Emma ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle grelottait de plus en plus fort, elle commençait même à claquer des dents. Heureusement, Hook s'en était rendu compte et pendant qu'Emma était perdue dans ses pensées, il avait détaché ses liens, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu.. ?!" S'exclama-t-elle, choquée de cette soudaine proximité  
"J'essaye de faire en sorte que tes doigts ne tombent pas." dit-il d'un ton sérieux, sans aucun sous-entendu.

Emma était surprise, pour une fois qu'il agissait sans aucune arrière-pensée... Pour autant, lorsque Hook commença à souffler sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, elle ne put s'empêcher de dégager ses mains des siennes.

"Bas les pattes !"  
Hook haussa un sourcil et, poussant un léger soupir agacé, reprit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes-ou plutôt dans sa main et son crochet, qu'il essayait de placer de manière à ne pas la blesser.  
"Tu préfères regarder tes doigts virer au bleu, se geler puis tomber un à un ? Alors laisse-moi faire."

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hook venait de souffler sur ses mains congelées et l'air chaud lui faisait un bien fou. Elle soupira de plaisir, fermant les yeux. Elle devait bien avouer que la sensation du souffle du pirate contre sa peau était plus qu'agréable. Au bout d'un petit moment, la jeune femme sentit qu'il avait arrêté de souffler sur ses mains, pour autant, il ne les avait pas lâchées... Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, toujours frissonnante.

"Mets-les sous tes aisselles" lui conseilla Hook "C'est un des endroit les plus chauds de ton corps."

Emma s'exécuta aussitôt et il s'avéra que le pirate avait raison. Les mains de la blonde commençaient à perdre de leur rigidité mais le reste de son corps avait toujours aussi froid. Hook la regardait du coin de l'œil et il commença à défaire l'espèce de grande cape qui lui servait de manteau avant de la poser sur les épaules d'Emma.

"Merci." elle lui sourit doucement en s'enroulant dans la toile pour ne laisser aucun courant d'air entrer. Puis, elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif "Tu es sur de ne pas en avoir besoin ?"  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, princesse, j'ai connu bien pire." Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
"J'ai dis pas de princesse..." Soupira Emma, souriant malgré tout.

Hook rit doucement, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le tronc d'arbre, essayant d'attiser le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre.  
"C'est vrai. Mais si tu a si peur pour moi, je connais d'autres moyens de nous réchauffer..." Dit-il d'une voix amusé, lui adressant un clin d'œil lourd d'arrière-pensées.

Emma soupira, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Ça en devenait presque pathologique. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et dit d'une voix claire.

"Va te faire foutre."

Hook éclata de rire, il n'avait pas l'air vexé, bien au contraire. Un silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par le doux crépitement du feu qu'Emma et Hook regardaient sans rien dire. De temps à autres, la jeune femme jetait un coup d'œil au pirate, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas froid.

"Tu n'a vraiment pas froid ?" demanda-t-elle enfin, poussée par la curiosité  
"Je t'ai déjà dit que non, il faisait bien plus froid dans les mers polaires." répondit-il en souriant "Mais je suis ravi que tu t'inquiètes.."  
"Les mers polaires ? " Emma haussa un sourcil "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Hook lui sourit, visiblement ravi qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. "Ce monde, si tu l'ignores, compte plusieurs mers. Je t'évite la liste complète mais au Nord se trouvent les mers polaires. Une large étendue d'eau glaciale recouverte à 40% d'icebergs. Très peu osent s'y aventurer car il y règne un froid polaire, comme son nom l'indique. "  
"Et je suppose que toi, tu as osé y aller." Répliqua Emma avec un air mi-ironique, mi-amusé  
"Tout juste Princesse" Hook rit doucement, lui adressant un clin d'œil "C'était une aventure... Intéressante. Je dois dire qu'une fois que tu as survécu à ça, une simple nuit à la belle étoile en hiver te semble bien douce. "

La jeune femme hocha la tête, s'enroulant un peu plus dans le manteau de toile. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer petit à petit et c'était bien agréable. Hook la regardait en souriant, il semblait apprécier de la voir porter son manteau.

"Au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné là-haut avec le géant ? "dit-il finalement après un autre moment de silence. Emma tourna la tête vers lui, un peu gêné mais il n'y avait dans ses yeux aucune rancœur, aucune haine. Juste de la curiosité.

"Je... Désolée." murmura Emma qui sentait que ses joues étaient en feu.  
"Oh je ne veux pas d'excuses. " Répondit l'autre. "Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi. "

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'approbation mais demeura muette. Elle hésitait : elle pouvait toujours lui mentir, inventer un prétexte bidon et continuer de se protéger comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Ou bien elle pouvait lui dire la vérité, abaisser ses barrières et prendre le risque de souffrir. Elle soupira, espérant avoir fait le bon choix :

"Neil. "  
"Hm ? " Hook leva le regard vers elle.  
"Il s'appelait Neil. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais 18 ans. J'ai volé sa voiture alors qu'il était à l'intérieur et une chose en entraînant une autre… " Elle haussa les épaules, préférant rester évasive "Il avait un casier judiciaire et cela nous empêchait de... construire un avenir ensemble. Je devais aller récupérer à la gare des montres qu'il avait volé, lui devait les revendre et nous devions nous retrouver pour partir loin. Il n'est jamais venu. Et il m'a laissé onze mois de prison et un enfant. " Sa voix se cassa sur cette dernière phrase et elle dut prendre son temps avant de recommencer son histoire. Hook se contentait de la regarder, n'osant pas tenter le moindre mouvement affectueux, craignant d'être rejeté. "Il ignore d'ailleurs qu'il a un fils. "  
"Henry, c'est ça ? " demanda Hook qui s'était imperceptiblement rapproché d'elle.  
Emma hocha la tête en silence. "Il faut que je retourne près de lui, que je le retrouve. J'ai déjà passé dix ans de ma vie sans lui…"

Hook acquiesça en silence, avant de reporter son regard sur le feu. Il avait l'air pensif, ce qui étonna Emma qui se disait qu'il était très beau quand il pensait, avant de se blâmer intérieurement pour de telles pensées.

"Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner dans ton monde alors. » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.  
"_Nous_ ? " Emma tiqua sur ce mot  
"Et oui chérie, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser affronter Cora toute seule ? " Hook prit un air faussement choqué "Je ne serais pas un gentleman alors ! "  
"J'ai ma mère, Mulan et Aurora avec moi je te rappelle. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! "

Hook rit doucement et Emma ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Elle se sentait emprunter une pente glissante, quelque chose de dangereux oui, mais de délicieusement tentant… Elle chassa ses peurs de sa tête, profitant de ce moment de complicité.

"On devrait peut-être dormir, non ? " proposa Emma dont les yeux commençait à se fermer tout seuls  
"J'ai déjà dormi pendant les dix heures où j'étais attaché, mais dors, je surveillerais le camp. "  
"Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne nous tueras pas toutes dans notre sommeil et que tu prendras la boussole pour retrouver Cora ? "

Hook éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieux. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Emma qui sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

"Je te le promets Emma. "

La blonde ne savait pas si c'était sa voix, son regard, ou bien le fait qu'il l'ait appelé Emma mais elle le crut. Elle hocha la tête et commença à chercher une position confortable pour dormir. Killian la regarda, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Puis-je vous proposer mes humbles cuisses comme oreiller mademoiselle ? "

Emma haussa un sourcil en le regardant, un sourire en coin "Pour que tu en profites ? Non merci. "  
"Je te promets de ne rien tenter. Je préfère quand les femmes sont consentantes... " Il ajouta un clin d'œil et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien. " dit-elle en posant sa tête sur les jambes, qui étaient, il lui fallait bien l'avouer, beaucoup plus confortables que le sol.

Emma ferma les yeux tandis que Hook regardait le feu. Mais avant de dormir, la jeune femme avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Hook ? "  
"Emma ? "  
"Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? "  
"N'oublie pas que je suis un pirate chérie. " Emma devina qu'il souriait en disant cela. "Je suis particulièrement doué pour me lancer à la poursuite de trésors... "

Emma rit doucement, sentant le sommeil l'envelopper.

"C'est ça. Bonne nuit Hook. "  
"Killian. " la corrigea le pirate "Si je t'appelle Emma, appelles-moi Killian. "  
"Bonne nuit, Killian. " Sourit Emma en baillant.  
"Bonne nuit, Emma. "

La blonde commença à glisser dans la douce chaleur du sommeil, se demandant bien ce que penserait sa mère quand elle la trouverait le lendemain matin, la tête posée sur les jambes du Capitaine Hook…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours très très plaisir :)

Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues bien sûr !


	2. Chapter 2 : Sweet Dreams

Et nous revoilà ! Je sais que _Demons _devait être un OS mais j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'écrire la suite. Voilà donc le chapitre 2 ! Je pense que ce sera une fic courte, 5 ou 6 chapitres environ. Je vais essayer de poster chaque semaine mais je risque de ne pas être très régulière ;)

**Also, I'd like to thanks all the english-speaking people who reviewed this fiction. Thank you so much ! I can understand that it might be difficult for you to read this fiction, even if you translate it. So, I am currently working on a little text in english that I will update soon ! **

****Encore une fois, merci à ma délicieuse **Citrus Tree** pour son travail de correction et bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la série Once Upon A Time appartiennent bien sûr à leurs créateurs**  
**

* * *

**Demons : Chapitre 2**

**Sweet Dreams  
**

****_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare _

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Emma dormait encore quand le soleil se leva. Hook était toujours assis, sa main encore valide jouant nonchalamment avec les cheveux de la jeune femme, son regard posé sur les cendres encore rougeâtres du feu. Il avait passé une bonne nuit.  
Soudain, il sentit du mouvement derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Snow qui commençait à se réveiller. Celle-ci bailla, n'ayant toujours pas aperçu le pirate.

« Emma chérie, tu dors ma... Vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Hook.  
« Ça me fait aussi plaisir de vous revoir, votre Majesté ! » railla-t-il, sans pour autant se lever.

Elle saisit son épée, la pointant en direction de Hook, l'air furieuse.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Et où est Emma ? »  
« Emma dort, » soupira le pirate « Sur moi, actuellement, » ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ? » Snow jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fille qui semblait avoir un sommeil agité, aussitôt suivie par Hook.  
« Henry... » gémit Emma  
« Emma ? » S'exclama sa mère qui baissa sa garde pour s'agenouiller auprès de sa fille, « Emma, réveille-toi ! »

Hook se tenait en retrait-enfin, autant en retrait que possible étant donné qu'Emma dormait à moitié sur lui, ce qui n'était pas désagréable d'ailleurs. La blonde avait le visage crispé et semblait se débattre, elle cria à nouveau « Henry, non ! » Snow était au bord des larmes, secouant sa fille de toutes ses forces, en vain. Hook ne savait que faire et regardait la jeune femme les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux blonds, espérant que Snow ne le verrait pas (Il devait bien avouer que la princesse - et surtout son épée - ne le rassurait pas vraiment)  
Enfin, Emma se releva d'un coup, ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus plein de larmes et poussa un dernier cri de désespoir « Pitié Neil ! »  
Aussitôt, sa mère la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. « Emma, Emma... Tout va bien, je suis là, je suis là... »

Hook se sentit soudainement exclu et le regard noir de Snow ne fit que confirmer cette impression. Il se leva, d'abord gêné de se retrouver au milieu de ce moment mère-fille, et aussi un peu jaloux que ce Neil, un homme qu'Emma avait jadis aimé, fasse encore partie de ses rêves. Il se réconforta en songeant que son rêve n'avait pas l'air agréable au vue des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je... Je vais aller réveiller les autres, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Mulan et Aurora dormaient, se demandant bien quel avait bien pu être le cauchemar d'Emma...

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve... « Se répétait celle-ci à voix basse sous le regard inquiet de Snow.  
« Emma qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et que fait Hook avec nous ? »  
« J'ai fait un cauchemar... » répondit sa fille, qui en tremblait encore. « Un horrible cauchemar... »  
« Raconte-moi ce vilain rêve... » dit sa mère en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.  
« J'étais dans la forêt... A Storybrooke, et il y avait Henry, au milieu d'une clairière. Il me regardait mais c'était comme si j'étais invisible. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni marcher... Et Cora était là, en train de me narguer et... » Emma reprit son souffle, essayant d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Et Henry la regardait en souriant mais ce n'était pas son sourire, ce n'étaient pas ses yeux, pas son regard... »

Snow caressait la joue de sa fille, ses grands yeux brillaient également de larmes. Durant sa grossesse, elle et James avaient longuement imaginé comment réconforter leur petite fille après qu'elle ait fait un cauchemar mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que la première fois qu'elle aurait à le faire, sa fille aurait 28 ans.

« Puis Cora est devenue Regina et Henry l'appelait Maman et- » Emma s'arrêta de parler mais Snow l'encouragea à continuer « Neil est apparu... » La jeune femme baissa les yeux, elle n'avait jamais parlé de Neil à Mary Marg-_sa mère_ et ne savait pas comment le faire. Elle décida donc de continuer, espérant que Snow ne lui poserait pas de questions à son sujet. « Il était à la gauche d'Henry, la main sur son épaule et Regina était à la droite d'Henry, la main sur son épaule aussi et tous les trois souriaient, ils formaient une famille et... » Elle déglutit péniblement avant de terminer sa phrase. « Neil pointait un flingue sur moi quand je me suis réveillée. »

Snow était bouleversée, presque autant que sa fille qui séchait ses larmes autant qu'elle le pouvait. Hook les regardait du coin de l'oeil, essayant de connaître la raison des larmes d'Emma, sans succès. Il soupira, commençant à réveiller Aurora et Mulan.  
Emma avait fermé les yeux, inspirant le doux parfum de Mary Marg-Snow-_sa mère_. Pour une raison étrange, ce parfum l'apaisait, séchant ses larmes et calmant ses angoisses. Emma connaissait pour la première fois de sa vie la joie d'avoir une mère. Elle releva la tête, un petit sourit sur ses lèvres tandis que Snow caressait doucement sa joue avec plus de tendresse qu'Emma pensait jamais recevoir. Elles restèrent un petit moment sans rien dire, profitant de ce premier vrai moment mère-fille.

« Emma… » Commença Snow qui semblait un peu gênée.  
« Hm ? » Sa fille leva la tête vers elle, toujours souriante.  
« Qui est Neil ? »

Aussitôt, le sourire d'Emma se fana et son visage se durcit. Elle baissa les yeux, sans répondre.

« Emma… » reprit Snow, qui d'une main releva le menton de la blonde, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. « Qui est-ce ? »

Emma tourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas... Elle en avait pourtant parlé à Hook hier mais finalement; c'était plus difficile de confier ça à sa mère. Il le fallait pourtant, parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle le dise à Henry un jour ou l'autre... Elle reporta son attention sur Snow qui attendait toujours et poussa un long soupir

« Le père d'Henry. »  
« Le pompier ? Mais je croyais qu'il était... » Snow fronça les sourcils.  
« Mort ? Non. » Emma avait honte et ne pouvait plus le cacher « J'ai menti à Henry pour le protéger... Je refuse qu'il sache la vérité à propos de son père. »

Snow la poussa à continuer, ce qu'Emma fit. Elle lui raconta tout, leur rencontre, la voiture volée...

« Tu as volé une voiture ? Emma ! » s'exclama sa mère en la regardant d'un air choqué.

Emma haussa un sourcil, faisant remarquer à sa mère qu'étant donné leur situation, le vol d'une voiture il y a presque douze ans de cela n'était pas leur priorité. Snow hocha la tête et l'invita à poursuivre. Emma lui décrivait Neil, leur histoire faite de voyage sur les routes, de vols à la sauvette, de fuite la plupart du temps. N'importe quelle mère en apprenant que sa fille unique menait ce genre de vie aurait défailli mais Snow était forte et elle se contenta d'écouter le récit d'Emma sans broncher. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la partie où Neil l'abandonnait et l'envoyait en prison pour son propre crime, Emma vit bien que sa mère portait la main à son épée. Elle lui sourit tristement, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Le tuer ne changerait rien. »  
« Ça ne te soulagerait même pas ? » demanda Snow d'un air innocent.

Emma rit tristement en secouant la tête.

« Malgré tout, il reste le père d'Henry... »  
« Oh. » Snow lâcha le pommeau de son épée. « C'est vrai. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire et Snow serra une nouvelle fois sa fille dans ses bras.

« Bientôt, nous serons près d'eux. »  
« Oui, » acquiesça Emma en brisant doucement l'étreinte. « Bientôt nous serons réunis. »

Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux, saluant Aurora et Mulan qui les rejoignait. Mulan était comme à son habitude d'un calme olympien, elle sourit poliment à Emma et Snow pour leur dire bonjour. Aurora en revanche avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés. Elle sourit à Snow mais Emma sut que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Encore ces cauchemars ? » demanda sa mère.  
« Toujours le même... » Soupira la princesse en rajustant sa cape.  
« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le sommeil tourmenté... » Emma lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant tout en préparant ses affaires. « J'espère que nous trouverons un moyen de chasser ces mauvais rêves. »  
« Moi aussi. » Aurora lui rendit son sourire.  
« Nous devrions lever le camp, » suggéra Mulan. « Surtout maintenant qu'il est avec nous... » dit-elle en lançant à Hook un regard mauvais.  
« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie mademoiselle ? » Répondit celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.  
« Que je ne te fais pas confiance... Qu'est-ce qui nous dis que tu ne conduis pas Cora jusqu'à nous ? »  
« Vous avez ma parole que... »  
« La parole d'un pirate ! » Persiffla-t-elle.  
« Bien plus digne de confiance que celle de certaines personnes ici... » Renchérit Hook avec insolence.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Mulan avait presque dégainé son épé.  
« Wow wow wow ! » s'exclama Emma qui se précipita entre les deux adversaires, les bras levés. « On se calme. Mulan, range ton épée s'il te plait et Hook... Va faire ce que tu veux faire mais plus loin. »

Mulan rangea son épée d'un air qui signifiait clairement « La prochaine fois que je la range c'est dans ton ventre. », tandis que Hook lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de tourner le dos.

« Pourquoi est-il avec nous Emma ? » demanda la guerrière d'une voix sèche. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué quand tu en avais l'occasion ? Pourquoi l'avoir autorisé à reprendre la route avec nous ?! »  
« Parce que je ne suis pas une tueuse. » Répondit Emma avec fermeté. « Et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir nous mener à Cora. »  
« Un point pour la princesse ! » S'exclama Hook qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de là.

Emma soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Snow.

« Nous devrions lever le camp. D'après Hook, nous avons encore de la route à faire avant d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous, » suggéra la brune.  
« Tu as raison, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Il faudrait dissimuler les traces de notre passage ici, comme les cendres du feu. Juste au cas où. »  
« C'est une excellente idée Emma ! » Dit sa mère avec fierté.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en la matière, chérie... »

Hook venait juste d'arriver derrière elle et sa voix avait surpris Emma. Elle se retourna à moitié, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Oh, je suis sortie avec un scout une fois. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ou même de répondre, Emma fit volte-face et commença avec sa botte à effacer toutes traces de leur passage ici. Elle entendit juste Hook demander à Snow « Un scout ? C'est quoi ça, c'est comme un gobelin ? »  
Emma sourit. Venait-elle de rendre le Capitaine Hook jaloux ? Peut-être bien. Avait-elle aimé ça ? Oh oui.  
Puis ils se mirent en route. Hook leur expliqua qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Cora au bord de la mer. Il était censé venir seul et avec la boussole. « Mais ça c'était avant que je me rende compte que votre groupe avait des arguments très... _Intéressants._ »  
Emma pouvait sentir son regard fixé sur elle pendant qu'il disait ça. Elle poussa un long soupir et ne fit que marcher de plus belle. Elle marchait devant, suivie par Hook, ensuite venait Snow, Aurora et Mulan fermait la marche. Le trajet se faisait dans le silence, troublé de temps en temps par les remarques du pirate, « Marche plus lentement princesse, je n'arrive pas à profiter du spectacle. » ou encore « Le cuir vous iriez très bien mademoiselle Swan. Il mettrait parfaitement vos formes en valeur... » Emma s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître mais elle avait envie de lui en coller une. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il prenait bien soin de parler assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende mais pas assez pour que Snow et les autres (qui marchaient plusieurs mètres derrière) ne puissent comprendre. Il s'assurait ainsi de ne pas finir avec une autre main en moins.  
Emma sentait en permanence le regard bleu océan de Hook dans son dos et bien qu'elle ne se retourne jamais, elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Elle maudit intérieurement sa faiblesse face à ces pupilles si... Si quoi ? Si rien du tout. Ces pupilles n'étaient que de simples pupilles, une partie d'un corps parfaitement ordinaire et parfaitement bien taillé et... Son esprit vagabondait encore. Emma avait envie de se gifler, non, de le gifler. Après tout, c'était la faute de Hook, pas la sienne. Comment pouvait-il être un instant si attentionné et l'autre si odieux ? Cette nuit elle s'était ouverte à lui et l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait croire personne, encore moins un homme, encore moins un homme comme lui.  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Emma supposait qu'il était environ une heure de l'après-midi. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et, s'asseyant sous l'ombre d'un arbre, elle attendit les autres. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la rejoindre, Hook toujours en tête, suivi de Snow, Aurora et Mulan. Snow se laissa tomber à côté de sa fille et presque instinctivement, Emma posa sa tête sur son épaule. Aurora s'assit avec plus de douceur, relevant sa robe, comme une vraie Princesse. Hook voulut s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Emma mais son regard noir l'en dissuada. Il s'assit agilement un peu plus loin et Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses gestes la fascinaient. Il était souple, économe dans ses mouvements, agile, gracieux et très élégant. La blonde rougit subitement et préféra tourner son regard vers Mulan qui s'était assise en tailleur, son épée sous la main.

« J'ai faim… » soupira Aurora en retirant sa cape.  
« J'ai bien peur que nos réserves soient plutôt maigres... » Emma grimaça en fouillant dans le sac à vivres. Elle en sortit une miche de pain et assez de pommes pour que chacun en mange une.  
« Une pomme... » Snow eut un petit rire ironique.  
« Vous n'aimez pas les pommes votre Altesse ? » Demanda Hook tandis que Emma soupirait. Votre Altesse ? Sérieusement ?  
« La dernière fois que j'ai croqué dans une pomme, je suis tombée dans un sommeil ensorcelé. » répondit Snow avec un sourire glacial.  
« Et David t'a sauvé... » Continua Emma qui mangeait son fruit, l'air pensive. « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... »  
« Je te demande pardon ? » Sa mère haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise.  
« C'est la formule utilisée dans mon monde pour terminer les contes de fées. » Emma sourit tristement, cette phrase n'avait jamais sonnée aussi fausse à ces oreilles.

Snow passa un bras autour de son épaule, la serrant contre elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, murmurant à son oreille.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour vivre heureux Emma... »  
« Mh... » Emma ne préférait pas répondre, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus aux happy ends. « Par contre le coup des beaucoup d'enfants on oublie hein, je ne veux pas avoir 28 ans de plus que mon petit frère... »

Snow rit doucement et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur nouvelle. Une flamme que jamais Emma ne lui avait vue. Elle se rendit compte après qu'elle l'avait, indirectement, considérée comme sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait et la blonde comprit que Snow en était touchée. Elle lui sourit doucement, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Ce n'était qu'un début mais un lien nouveau commençait à se tisser entre les jeunes femmes, un lien qu'Emma avait attendu pendant 28 ans...

« Nous devrions repartir,» suggéra Mulan. « Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici. »  
« Tu as raison, » Snow approuva, se relevant.

Ils firent tous de même et Emma remarqua que Hook avait le regard fixé sur elle. Elle se sentit troublée et préféra éviter de le regarder. Puis, ils recommencèrent à marcher. Cette fois, c'était Aurora qui se tenait à côté d'Emma. Les premières minutes se déroulèrent en silence, silence brisé par Emma.

« C'est étrange. » Dit-elle en souriant doucement.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » demanda Aurora.  
« Je t'avais toujours imaginé blonde. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Aurora était curieuse à propos du monde d'Emma, de leur vision des contes de fées. La blonde lui expliqua comment Walt Disney avait adapté son histoire-non sans mal car la princesse ne comprenait pas ce qu'un film pouvait être. Elle essayait de lui décrire les trois fées censées veiller sur elle, comment elle plongeait dans un sommeil enchanté, etc...

« Et donc à ce moment, Phillip arrive et... » Emma s'arrêta brusquement, consciente d'avoir prononcé un mot tabou.

Aurora ne dit rien, se contentant d'avancer et la jeune femme se sentait terriblement gênée.

« Aurora je suis désolée je ne voulais pas... » Commença-t-elle.  
« Emma, arrête. » Dit l'autre en la stoppant. « Ce n'est pas grave. Phillip est mort et ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire de ne pas se rappeler quel brillant homme il était. »

Elle souriait doucement mais Emma voyait la douleur dans ses yeux qui brillaient des larmes qu'elle n'osait pas verser, qu'elle ne voulait pas verser.

« Tu sais... » Elle se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas continuer. « Mulan m'a dit que ce démon avait pris son âme et qu'il était retourné dans ce médaillon... Alors si on arrive, je ne sais par quel moyen, à sortir l'âme de Phillip du médaillon, on pourrait peut-être essayer de le ramener... »  
« Et ça fonctionnerait ? » La voix d'Aurora s'était faite pressante, emplie d'un espoir fou.  
« Qui sait ? Le vrai amour peut briser n'importe quel malédiction, n'est-ce pas ? » Emma lui sourit doucement.  
« Oui... » Aurora lui rendit son sourire. « Merci Emma. Maintenant j'ai de nouveau une raison de me battre... »

Elles se sourirent à nouveau et Emma se dit que dans le dessin animé, Aurora lui avait semblé beaucoup plus potiche que celle-ci. Elle espérait qu'une fois à Storybrooke, ils trouveraient le moyen de ramener Phillip. Après tout, ils méritaient tous leur happy end, non ?

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les montagnes au loin et il fut décidé que la troupe s'arrêterait à proximité d'une rivière qui coulait à quelques mètres de la route, à la lisière des bois. Le dîner, assez frugal, se déroula rapidement et en silence. Mulan se porta volontaire pour prendre le premier quart, Emma ayant déjà veillé la nuit précédente. Snow tendit une toile afin de les abriter, elle et Aurora. Elle proposa à Emma de dormir avec elles mais celle-ci déclina son offre. Elles seraient trop serrées puis Aurora avait besoin de Snow... Et de toute façon elle voulait voir les étoiles.  
Elle s'était installée un peu à l'écart, à proximité de la rivière. Elle aimait le son de l'eau qui coulait, elle s'était toujours sentie proche de cet élément. Alors qu'Emma se perdait dans les constellations, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient :

« Je peux ? » Demanda une voix chaude qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
« De toute façon, quoique je dise tu vas t'allonger quand même alors... » Elle soupira « Fais comme chez toi. »  
« Trop aimable, _princesse_. »

Le sourire en coin dans sa voix était si évident qu'Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna, de manière à être dos contre lui. La dernière dont elle avait besoin c'était ses grands yeux océans fixés sur elle.

« Merci de m'offrir une vue si intéressante... » Susurra Hook avec un ton dans sa voix qui n'avait rien d'innocent.  
« Hein ? Espèce de pervers ! » S'insurgea Emma en se retournant, de manière à être face à lui  
« Voilà comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux, » dit-il en souriant d'un air tendre.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer mais les yeux de Killian dans les siens lui coupèrent le souffle. A chaque fois qu'elle ne les regardait plus, elle oubliait à quel point ils étaient beaux. Elle se contenta de soupirer, mais pour autant elle ne se retourna pas.

« Bonne nuit, love. » et Emma ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
« Bonne nuit Ki- _Hook_. »  
« Oh alors maintenant je suis de nouveau Hook ? » Remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil  
« Tu as toujours été Hook. » Marmonna Emma qui ferma les yeux et se mit sur le dos, ce qui signifiait clairement que la conversation était finie.

Extenuée par la longue journée de marche qu'elle venait de subir, Emma s'endormit en quelques instants. Et une fois encore, son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves...

_Elle est sur le pont d'un bateau. Il y a du vent et la mer est plutôt calme. L'équipage s'affaire à côté d'elle mais Emma les ignore, trop occupée à contempler le spectacle de l'océan infini. Il y a une brise légère qui vient caresser son visage et Emma sourit, les yeux clos. Tout lui paraît normal, naturel, bien.  
« Tu étais donc là. »  
Elle connaît cette voix. Ce timbre chaud qui résonne à ces oreilles accélère la cadence de son coeur. Elle se retourne, souriante.  
Il est là. Les bras croisés, son éternel sourire charmeur là, au coin de ses lèvres. Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et ses yeux qui lui rappellent plus que jamais l'océan.  
Killian.  
Il la regarde de haut en bas et Emma sent que ce qu'il voit lui plait. Elle-même baisse la tête pour voir comment elle est habillée : Un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, une chemise blanche un peu trop grande pour elle qu'elle devine être celle du pirate. Emma ne se demande pas ce qu'elle fait là, sur son bateau, dans ses habits. Elle sourit, tout simplement. Et lui sourit aussi.  
« Je t'ai manqué ? »  
Elle lui demande ça tout simplement, en souriant. Et lui la prend par la main, l'attire vers lui et elle passe ses bras autour de son cou.  
« Tu n'imagines même pas. »  
Puis Killian pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emma sent son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse mais son corps réagit automatiquement. Elle se colle à lui et lui rend son baiser avec autant de fougue. Il embrasse bien mieux que tous ceux qu'elle a connus avant et chaque fibre de son corps est électrifiée par ce baiser.  
« Killian, » gémit Emma contre ses lèvres, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
Mais celui-ci ne l'écoute pas, il a déjà quitté sa bouche et s'attaque désormais à son cou. Chaque baiser provoque en Emma un nouveau frisson de plaisir et elle se sent perdre le contrôle. Elle s'accroche à son cou et les yeux clos, elle sent une vague monter en elle. Puis, soudainement, le plaisir se transforme en douleur. Killian ne l'a pas embrassé cette fois, il l'a mordu._

Emma se réveilla soudainement, en sueur. L'esprit embrumé, le souffle court, elle essayait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Visiblement, elle venait de rêver de... Hook, _génial_. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'était un rêve tout sauf déplaisant... Emma se sentit rougir dans la nuit et pria pour n'avoir pas parlé durant son sommeil. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au pirate qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait l'air de dormir alors Emma cessa de s'inquiéter. Elle décida d'oublier ce rêve qui était plus embarrassant qu'autre chose et de passer à autre chose. Elle s'allongea par terre de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle mit plus de temps à s'endormir, une question trottant dans sa tête : pourquoi diable avait-elle rêvé de Hook ?

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Les autres dormaient encore et la jeune femme, attirée par le bruit de la rivière, décida d'aller faire sa toilette. Elle avait dans son sac un bloc de savon offert par Lancelot et elle se sentait beaucoup trop sale pour ne pas en profiter. Saisissant la toile qui lui avait servi de couverture pour se sécher, elle s'éloigna du campement pour marcher vers la rivière.  
C'était un cours d'eau assez large mais qui coulait paisiblement. Sur ses rives poussaient des saules pleureurs qui garantiraient à Emma une certaine intimité. Elle hésita à se laver en sous-vêtements mais, profitant du fait que les autres dormaient toujours, elle enleva ses vêtements un par un, les posa au bord d'un arbre et, le cube de savon à la main, elle entra dans l'eau. La rivière était froide et Emma ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Elle se força à avancer jusqu'au milieu du torrent. L'eau lui arrivait désormais au dessus du nombril et la blonde fut étonnée que ce soit si profond. Elle commença à se mouiller, puis à se savonner. Elle sourit, heureuse d'avoir pu se débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée depuis qu'elles étaient passés dans ce foutu chapeau.  
Emma était en train de se rincer quand un raclement de gorge, la fit sursauter. Aussitôt, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui se tenait là.  
En face d'elle, au bord de la rivière, Killian Jones la dévisageait du regard, un sourire en coin et une lueur dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

J'ai décidé de me concentrer plus sur Emma pour ce chapitre, de développer un peu son personnage, ce qu'elle pense de Killian, etc.. Le prochain sera bien évidemment consacré à notre cher pirate !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas une petite review en partant, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Dark Side

Nous revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais ces derniers temps j'étais vraiment prise par mes études et j'avais peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture malheureusement. En plus, ce chapitre est vraiment clef dans l'histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. ;) Je n'avais donc pas envie de vous le livrer bâclé !

J'ai décidé cette fois d'adopter le point de vue de **Killian **pour changer et parce que je pensais que cela correspondait mieux au chapitre. J'ai essayé de le décrire comme je l'envisage : un personnage complexe qui a un côté sombre. (d'où le titre du chapitre d'ailleurs !)

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de lire ces messages que vous me laissez et qui m'encourage à poursuivre !

**To my english reader : **thank you again for reading this story even if it's french, I hope it's not too difficult, let me know if you don't understand some words !

Bref, sur ce je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Demons : Chapitre 3**

**Dark Side  
**

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me ?  
Can you love mine ?  
_

Le premier réflexe d'Emma fut de plaquer ses bras contre sa poitrine et de plonger dans la rivière afin de cacher sa nudité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!" S'exclama-t-elle en fusillant Hook du regard

"Et bien en me réveillant j'ai remarqué ton absence et comme tout bon gentleman, je suis simplement allé vérifier que ma princesse se portait bien.» Répondit-il en souriant, ses yeux fixés sur elle.

Killian Jones, durant sa longue vie d'homme et de pirate, avait croisé de nombreuses femmes. Des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, venant de différents pays, parlant différentes langues, de tailles et de poids diverses. La quasi-totalité de ces femmes finissaient dans son lit d'ailleurs et il connaissait bien le corps féminin. Mais Emma Swan ne ressemblait à aucune d'elles. Elle était forte, avec un caractère difficile mais agréable. Elle n'avait pas peur de se mettre en danger et avait bien plus de répartie que Hook ne l'aurait deviné au premier abord. Et désormais il pouvait également affirmer que la nature avait été d'humeur généreuse avec elle. Car ce qu'il voyait à travers l'eau claire du torrent ne pouvait que lui plaire... Emma remarqua bien vite son regard et elle essaya encore plus de cacher son corps nu à la vue du pirate

"Arrête de mater !" S'insurgea Emma de plus en plus gênée

"Je ne mate pas. J'admire." La corrigea Hook

"Et bien va admirer autre chose !"

Killian croisa les bras, s'adossant à un arbre. Il était bien déterminé à profiter de la vue autant que possible. Le spectacle de la blonde accroupie dans l'eau pour tenter de dissimuler sa nudité, les joues rouges et le regard noir n'était pas déplaisant du tout. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Et un pirate de surcroît ! Alors non, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il arrêterait de la mater, comme elle disait si bien.

Emma Swan l'avait vaincu deux fois ; la première fois elle l'avait attaché à un arbre et menacé de laisser les ogres le dévorer, et la deuxième elle l'avait menotté chez un géant pendant dix heures juste parce qu'elle avait besoin "d'un bon départ". Et la regarder l'insulter, accroupie et nue dans l'eau d'un rivière, oh oui ça avait un doux goût de vengeance. Killian Jones n'était pas le genre d'homme dont on se moquait impunément. Pour l'instant, deux personnes l'avait vaincu et n'avait pas payé le prix : Swan et le Crocodile.

Mais Killian se voyait mal tuer Emma. D'abord parce que sa mère (et probablement son père) se ferait une joie de lui offrir une mort lente et douloureuse. Ensuite parce qu'elle résistait à ses charmes et que si il devait la tuer, ce serait après qu'elle soit tombée dans ses bras. Et il lui fallait bien avouer qu'elle lui plaisait. Une blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un sacré caractère et un sens de la répartie... Il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

Perdu sans ses réflexions, il en avait presque oublié la jeune femme qui se rappela à lui en lui projetant de l'eau dans la figure.

"On se calme Princesse" dit-il d'un ton amusé en la regardant avec malice

"Laisse-moi sortir de l'eau." Protesta Emma

"Mh.. Tu a oublié le mot magique.." "Laisse-moi sortir de l'eau, s'il te plait." Emma soupira

"S'il te plait qui ?" Killian lui, s'amusait comme un gosse

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du pirate. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait entendre son prénom dans sa bouche, il voulait l'entendre l'appeler à nouveau.

"S'il te plait Killian.." Soupira-t-elle

"Et bah c'était pas si compliqué."

Il essaya de cacher tant bien que mal l'immense plaisir ressenti lorsque son prénom avait franchi ses lèvres. Il aimait ça. Qu'elle l'appelle Killian et non Hook. Il appréciait cette familiarité, cette intimité presque, qu'il s'établissait un quart de seconde, le temps qu'elle prononce son prénom. Killian. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les femmes l'appelaient ainsi mais aucune ne le disait avec autant de charme que Emma.

Le pirate décroisa ses bras et prit la toile qui lui servirait de serviette. Il avança vers Emma, lentement, très lentement. Il remarqua sa gêne croissante au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait et il en souria. Puis, il lui tendit au dessus de là, restant là, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais sortir de l'eau avec toi juste devant ?"

Dit Emma en haussant un sourcil. "Tourne-toi."

"Oh j'ai déjà vu beaucoup de femmes nues, rassurre-toi.." Répondit-il en souriant

"Tourne-toi ou plus jamais tu ne pourra reluquer la moindre femme, nue ou pas."

Voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, Killian se contenta de sourire et de se tourner. Emma s'empara de la serviette et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de l'eau, enveloppée dans la toile. Malheureusement, celle-ci lui arrivait à mi-molets. Le pirate grogna intérieurement, il n'aurait donc pas le plaisir de profiter de la vue des jambes nues.

"Je te laisse te changer, je vais réveiller les autres" dit-il en regagnant le campement.

Plus d'une fois il fut tenté de se retourner mais il tint bon. Il ne voulait pas qu'Emma le considère comme un pervers- ce qu'elle faisait déjà apparemment. Une fois arrivé au camp, Killian constata que Snow et Mulan étaient déjà réveillées. Il les salua de la tête et s'assit contre un arbre. Emma revint quelques instants plus tard, sèche et habillée. Elle rangea sa serviette dans le grand sac de cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière tandis que Snow détruisait toutes traces de leur passage.

Aurora était réveillée désormais et elle rejoignit le groupe silencieux, partageant un sourire avec Emma. Hook haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand étaient-elles amies ? Les deux jeunes femmes étaient de parfaits opposés : Aurora était une princesse qui passait la majeure partie de son temps à ne rien faire, tandis qu'Emma était une femme forte, prête à se battre. Il lui semblait étrange que deux personnes aussi différentes puissent lier des liens.

Ce matin-là, personne ne parlait et d'un accord tacite, c'est en silence qu'ils se mirent en route. Cette fois-ci, Snow ouvrait la marche, suivie par Mulan et Aurora. Quelques mètres plus loin, Emma et Killian marchaient côte à côte. Le pirate brûlait d'envie de rompre le silence entre eux mais il voulait que ce soit naturel et non qu'Emma pense qu'il lui faisait la conversation uniquement par intérêt. Il commençait à apprécier la blonde. Elle était différente des femmes qu'il avait connu. Elle était comme Milah d'une certaine façon, une femme forte.

Le souvenir de celle qu'il avait aimé ranima en lui une rancoeur soudaine et par réflexe, il porta sa main sur son avant-bras, là où était tatoué son prénom. Emma s'en rendit compte et elle fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au tatouage. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la route, avant de briser le silence, quelques minutes plus tard.

"Parle-moi de Milah."

Ce n'était pas un ordre ou une question. Plutôt une invitation. Hook se rendait compte qu'elle avait beaucoup partagé de choses avec lui, sur Neil, son abandon... Lui s'était contenté de l'écouter, sans se livrer. Il lui parlait de confiance mais ne semblait pas lui accorder la sienne.

"C'est une histoire longue, compliquée et il n'y a pas de happy end à la fin." Répondit-il en lui souriant tristement

"La route est encore longue jusqu'à Cora, j'ai tout mon temps"

Emma lui rendit son sourire et Killian reprit la parole

"Bien." Il prit une bouffée d'air frais avant de commencer son histoire "J'ai rencontré Milah il y a bien longtemps. A l'époque on ne m'appelait que Killian Jones. Moi et mon équipage faisions une escale dans un petit port et le soir, je suis allé à la taverne. Elle était là. Elle a tout de suite remarqué que j'étais un pirate et cela ne l'a pas effrayé, bien au contraire. Elle s'est assis à notre table et nous avons parlé. Milah s'ennuyait, prisonnière d'un mariage avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui était le lâche du village. Elle voulait voyager, elle voulait vivre.."

Emma remarqua que les yeux d'Hook brillaient lorsqu'il racontait cette histoire. Elle sourit doucement, il semblait l'avoir vraiment aimé.

"Mais son mari est arrivé, avec leur fils et.."

"Elle avait un fils ?" S'exclama Emma un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

"Laisse-moi finir chérie" Répondit Killian en souriant doucement

"Oui.. Pardon."

"Je disais donc, son fils et son mari sont arrivé et Milah a du rentrer chez elle. Mais le lendemain, elle est venue me voir à mon bateau, me suppliant de l'emmener avec elle. Comment pouvais-je dire non ? C'était comme refuser la liberté à un oiseau sauvage. Nous avons fait croire à son mari que je l'avais enlevé et nous sommes partis."

Il y eut une minute de silence. Emma voulait lui poser plus de questions mais visiblement l'histoire n'était pas finie.

"Quelques années plus tard, nous sommes retournés dans son petit village. Et j'ai été assez bête pour aller à la taverne... Son mari était là et entre temps, il était devenu Le Ténébreux. Il m'a vu et nous nous sommes battus. Milah est intervenu et a échangé nos vies contre un objet qu'il désirait, un haricot magique. Le lendemain il est venu sur mon vaisseau, Milah et lui ont eut une altercation et..." Il déglutit, baissant les yeux sur le sol "Il l'a tué. Arrachant son coeur et le broyant sous mes propres yeux. Elle est morte dans mes bras."

Emma ne disait rien. Cette histoire ne lui rappelait que trop bien la mort de Graham, mort dans ses bras au moment où quelque chose commençait à naitre entre eux. Elle sentit que ses yeux devenaient humides et elle fit tout pour combattre les larmes : hors de question de pleurer devant lui. Mais ce récit avait soulevé une multitude de questions en elle...

"Donc Milah a abandonné fils et époux pour toi?"

"C'est ça" Killian sourit tristement, levant son regard vers elle.

Emma avait les sourcils froncés et visiblement quelque chose la tourmentait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse ?"

"Aucun parent ne devrait abandonner son enfant, et lui faire croire à sa mort." Dit-elle sèchement

Le pirate en fut surpris, et aussi en colère. De quel droit se permettait-elle de critiquer Milah, une femme droite et digne ? Une femme qu'elle n'avait pas connue, dont elle ne savait rien.

"Tu me sembles mal placée pour donner ce genre de conseil" persifla-t-il

"Je te demande _pardon_ ?" Emma haussa un sourcil

"N'est-ce pas toi qui a abandonné ton fils ? Qui l'a fait adopter onze ans plus tôt ?"

Emma s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Sa phrase fut comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et resta muette pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de répliquer sèchement

"Ca n'a absolument rien à voir. J'ai abandonné Henry pour lui donner une meilleure vie que celle que j'aurais jamais pu lui offrir et pas pour aller batifoler avec un _pirate_."

"Peu importe les conditions, un abandon reste un abandon." Dit Killian d'un ton froid

"Ne me compare surtout pas à elle ! Et je suis revenue pour lui."

"Parce qu'il est venu te chercher."

Le ton commençait à monter et Emma sentit ses défenses se fissurer. Elle se retourna vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus commençant à se remplir de larmes.

"Ne crois surtout pas parce que je t'ai parlé de Neil tu connais ma vie."

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot et elle le laissa là, faisant de grands pas pour rejoindre sa mère quelques mètres devant. Hook aperçut Snow se retourner et il vit son air inquiet en apercevant le visage de sa fille. Il ne parvenait pas à lire sur leurs lèvres mais il comprit qu'Emma tentait de la rassurer. Il fronça les sourcils, il venait d'être plutôt dur avec elle et elle, elle le... Défendait ?

Cette femme était décidément fort surprenante. Il sentit une émotion nouvelle l'envahir : mal à l'aise, regrettant de lui avoir parlé ainsi... Se sentait-il coupable ? Le Capitaine Hook se sentait coupable ? Pour une fille ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée. Les pirates ne connaissaient pas la culpabilité. Il ne devait en rien se laisser distraire de sa revanche sur le crocodile. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, elle envahissait la moindre de ses pensées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par une femme ainsi. Cela allait bien au delà du simple désir charnel ou même de la satisfaction de la faire sienne. Il la voulait tout entière, corps et âme et à lui, à lui seul. Ce maelstrom d'émotions accaparait de plus en plus ses pensées et il faisait tout son possible pour le contrôler. Il n'aimait pas dépendre ainsi d'une femme, il se sentait... Faible.

Il passa la journée un peu à l'écart, Emma restant la plus proche possible de Snow. La jeune femme n'avait plus un seul regard pour lui mais sa mère en revanche ne cessait de le foudroyer du regard en plissant les yeux, sa main se crispant sur son épée. Ils marchèrent encore tout l'après-midi, avant de monter le camp pour la nuit. Ils avaient encore de la route à faire ; Killian avait donné rendez-vous à Cora sur la plage, lui avec le compas, elle avec les cendres. Le plan était simple : Hook irait retrouver Cora et les quatre jeunes femmes arriveraient par surprise et la menotteraient. L'élément de surprise était essentiel : ils ne pouvaient vaincre Cora et sa magie alors ils ne pouvaient pas lui laisser le temps de s'en servir.

Aurora et Snow partirent chercher du bois pour le feu et lorsque Mulan se proposa pour aller chasser, Emma se leva d'un bond pour l'accompagner. Hook comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas rester avec lui. Elle le fuyait, fantastique. Les femmes revinrent plus tard avec du bois et deux gros lapins. Emma prit la charge de s'occuper du feu tandis que Mulan préparait les lapins. Une fois de plus, le pirate fut étonné qu'Emma sache aussi bien se débrouiller en pleine nature.

Elle n'est vraiment pas une princesse ordinaire, songea-t-il en souriant.

Ils mangèrent en silence également, Emma évitant toujours le regard de Hook. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait sentir que les femmes le regardaient, voir s'allumer dans leurs prunelles l'étincelle de désir lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Mais avec Emma c'était différent. Quand elle le regardait, ses grands yeux tristes semblaient pouvoir lire en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes qu'elle n'osait faire couler, de peur d'être faible, de peur d'être nue. Et tout ce que Killian désirait en croisant son regard, c'était d'éteindre cette tristesse, de la faire sourire à nouveau. Il n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis Milah et bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, il savait également que ce n'était pas rien.

Une fois de plus, ils mangèrent en silence et chacun alla se coucher. Mulan prit le premier tour de garde tandis que Snow et Aurora se reposait sous leur tente. Emma s'était isolée, pour changer. Killian soupira et se décida à la rejoindre. Il n'aimait pas cette Emma qui l'évitait et qui ne le regardait même plus. Il voulait l'autre Emma, la vraie Emma, _sa_ Emma... Celle qui répliquait au quart de tour, qui ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et qui le repoussait chaque fois qu'il la draguait un peu trop.

La jeune blonde était assise, les genoux pliés et ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête penchée vers les étoiles. Le pirate se glissa à ses côtés sans un bruit. Emma ne dit rien et Killian non plus. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans parler, à contempler les étoiles.

"Je suis désolé." Dit finalement Killian en brisant le silence.

Emma tourna la tête vers lui, faisant virevolter ses longues boucles blondes. Elle paraissait surprise, haussant un sourcil

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dis que j'étais désolé." Répéta-t-il sans ciller

"Je ne rêve pas ? Le Capitaine Hook vient de me présenter ses excuses ?"

Emma avait un sourire en coin malicieux et Killian se sentit aussitôt apaisé, sachant qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

"Ne me fais pas me répéter princesse, tu m'a très bien entendu."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Emma éclata de rire

"Si jamais on m'avait dit qu'un jour je recevrais des excuses du Capitaine Hook... "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant

"C'est étrange."

"Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, love ?"

"Les histoires à propos du Pays Imaginaire étaient toujours mes préférées. Vivre là-bas avec les garçons perdus, devenir un pirate, ne jamais vieillir... "

Killian sourit doucement en la regardant

"Tu voulais devenir un pirate ?"

"Et oui" rit doucement la jeune femme "Et maintenant me voilà princesse... " Elle secoua la tête "Si j'avais su.."

"La vie est pleine de surprises... " Dit Hook avant d'étouffer un bâillement "Nous devrions dormir Emma, on a encore de la route à faire."

"Tu a raison" répondit-elle se ramenant la large toile sur elle "Putain ce qu'il fait froid dans ce pays..." Dit-elle en frissonnant

Killian la regarda s'allonger, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il hésitait. Mais lorsqu'Emma commença à claquer des dents, il décida d'ignorer ses craintes

"Viens là" dit-il en passant un bras autour d'elle

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama-t-elle "Qu'est-ce tu fais ?"

"Je te réchauffe" il la prit dans ses bras, s'allongeant à ses cotés "Tu va devenir un glaçon sinon"

Le dos d'Emma se trouvait désormais collé contre le torse de Killian qui affichait un sourire victorieux

"Je t'interdis d'en profiter" marmonna la blonde entre ses dents.

"Je dors avec une charmante jeune femme dans mes bras et je ne peux même pas en profiter ? Tu es si cruelle !"

"Contente-toi de dormir"

Emma avait toujours ce ton grognon mais Killian sentit qu'elle souriait. Il sourit également et raffermit sa prise autour d'elle, ravi de constater qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas étreint une femme ainsi sans rien attendre en retour et il était heureux de pouvoir simplement dormir avec elle cette nuit.

Emma s'endormit rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle semblait apaisée lorsqu'elle dormait. Ses traits se détendaient et une aura de paix intérieure semblait émaner d'elle. Il replaça une boucle blonde derrière son oreille et, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, il y murmura

"Bonne nuit Emma."

Elle s'agita légèrement et un sourire vint fendre ses lèvres.

" 'Nuit Killian.." Soupira-t-elle doucement

Le pirate sentit son cœur cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il aurait pu en sortir.

_Oh Emma qu'a-tu fait de moi..._

* * *

Le lendemain ils repartirent pour deux jours de marche. Un étrange rituel s'instaura entre Emma et Killian à partir de cette nuit. Ils passaient la journée ensemble, marchant côte à côte. Parfois ils ne parlaient pas, la présence de l'autre suffisait à combler le silence. D'autres fois ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, Hook lui racontant ses aventures au Pays Imaginaire et Emma lui expliquant comment elle en était venue à devenir garant de caution.

Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme n'avait pas parlé d'elle, de sa vie. Elle qui passait son temps à se cacher derrière des murs, commençait doucement à les abaisser. Et pour qui ? Capitaine Hook, un pirate ! Le paradoxe de la situation l'aurait amusée si elle n'avait pas aussi peur de faire fausse route. Peur de le croire, de se confier à lui, peur d'être blessée ensuite.

Ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre chaque nuit désormais. Parce que ça les protégeait du froid, parce que ça les protégeait d'une solitude dans laquelle ils s'enfermaient depuis trop longtemps et parce qu'ils sentaient quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à nommer.

Les rêves d'Emma n'étaient plus peuplés de vision d'Henry l'abandonnant. Ces deux nuits furent pour elle les plus douces qu'elle eut connue depuis longtemps.

Enfin, après deux jours à traverser la forêt, ils arrivèrent enfin au bord de la mer. A l'instant même où la brise marine caressa le visage de Killian, Emma sut qu'il était chez lui. Son visage exprimait une paix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle sourit doucement, il ressemblait au Killian de son rêve.

Cet homme heureux, apaisé... et qui l'embrassait. Emme rougit subitement à cette pensée ce qui n'échappa point au pirate. Il se tourna vers elle, un duc sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas son sourire en coin habituel, son sourire lourd de sous-entendus, son sourire de pirate trop sûr de lui. C'était un tout autre sourire, bien plus chaud et bien plus tendre.

"Emma.." murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Elle ne fit même pas semblant de le repousser, le contact de sa paume contre sa peau était bien trop doux. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, décidant pour une fois de se laisser aller. Après tout, Snow, Mulan et Aurora étaient restées derrière à la lisière des bois, ils étaient seuls.

"Arrête de me fuir Emma.." continua-t-il, prenant son visage entre ses mains (_ou plutôt sa main et son crochet_) "Je ne suis pas lui... Je ne suis pas Neal..."

"Je sais." répondit-elle doucement en ouvrant ses grands yeux brillants "Je sais."

"Tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il se passe quelque chose alors..."

Emma leva ses yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant une minute, elle eut l'impression que le monde entier s'arrêtait de tourner. D'ailleurs l'univers tout entier ne se résumait plus qu'à une chose : les prunelles bleues du pirate qui semblaient pouvoir lire en elle. La jeune femme avait du mal à respirer et Killian ne semblait pas en meilleure posture. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et leur nez se frôlèrent. Emma sentait monter en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps : le désir. Le contact froid du crochet ne la dérangeait pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle pouvait désormais sentir le souffle de Killian contre le sien et il lui semblait même que leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.

Et au moment où le pirate allait poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, Emma entendit résonner à ses oreilles une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et pourtant qui lui était étrangement familière.

"Tiens tiens tiens.. Il semblerait que notre cher Capitaine Hook ait été un peu... Distrait de sa mission."

Tournant la tête, Emma comprit pourquoi cette voix résonnait ainsi à ses oreilles : elle lui rappelait celle de Regina. Et c'était sa mère, Cora qui se tenait là devant eux, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire maléfique au visage. Et derrière elle, attachées à un arbre et bâillonnées, Snow, Mulan et Aurora regardaient Emma comme si elle était leur seul espoir.

_Et merde…_

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer entre Hook et Emma ? Que va-t-il se passer avec Cora ?

N'oubliez pas la review en partant ! :)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 : Use Somebody

****Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà, je reviens ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre de **Demons**, je sais que ça fait longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre mais celui-ci ne me convenait pas alors j'ai dû le ré-écrire pour aboutir à ce que je voulais.

Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à **Aurore** pour qui j'ai écris le petit moment de bravoure d'**Aurora**, j'espère qu'elle est assez _badass _pour toi ;)  
**Diane **m'avait aussi demandé d'approfondir un peu plus le personnage de Mulan et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, j'espère que ça te conviendra :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Demons : Chapitre 4  
Use Somebody**

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

"_Vous_."

Marmonna Emma entre ses dents en portant la main à son épée. Mais à la place du pommeau familier, elle ne trouva que le vide. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, surprise de ne pas trouver l'épée de son père. Celle-ci était dans la main de Killian qui jouait avec, sans avoir l'air de se soucier de la situation.

"Killian. Donne-moi mon épée."

Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire charmeur.

"Mh.. Non."

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Elle tendit la main vers lui avec insistance

"Killian, mon épée et vite !"

Toujours rien. Cora s'esclaffa de rire, avant de claquer des doigts. Aussitôt, Killian s'empara du poignet d'Emma et en un rien de temps, celle-ci se retrouva menottée.

"Qu'est-ce que.."

La jeune femme jeta au pirate un regard surpris mais celui ne daigna même pas la regarder, se contentant de la pousser vers les autres. Et sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Emma était attaché à l'arbre avec sa mère, Mulan et Aurora. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, il y a quelques minutes Killian allait presque l'embrasser et désormais il la traitait comme son ennemie. Cora regardait la scène, visiblement aux anges. Après avoir ligoté Emma, le pirate rejoignit la sorcière et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.  
Emma n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Killian, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

"Killian.." Murmura-t-elle dans un soupir, une supplique presque.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Cora éclata de rire, un rire mauvais, un rire sarcastique, un rire cruel.

"Oh, vous êtes intimes maintenant ?" Dit-elle en souriant "Pauvre, pauvre petite Emma, tu t'attaches toujours aux mauvaises personnes apparemment..."  
"Je ne comprends pas.." Répondit la blonde d'une voix brisée  
"Il n'y a rien à comprendre." Répliqua Cora d'un ton sec avant de sourire à nouveau "Oh.. Tu a cru qu'il était ton allié, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui a fait confiance..."

Emma ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Oui, elle lui avait fait confiance. Oui, elle avait cru qu'il était leur allié, son ami. Elle lui avait ouvert son coeur, lui avait parlé de son passé, lui avait confié ses secrets les plus intimes. Elle ne s'était jamais autant dévoilée à quelqu'un, pas même à sa propre mère. Et lui, comme Neil et comme tout les autres, l'avait trahi. Elle le croyait différent, elle avait eut tort.  
Hook évitait toujours son regard et elle ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qu'il ressentait.  
Cora soupira et agita la main d'un air impatient, presque capricieux

"Hook. Dis lui."  
"Me dire quoi ?" Emma sentit sa gorge se nouer et elle déglutit péniblement  
"Dis lui. Dis lui que tout était faux..."

Cora semblait se délecter de cette situation car ses yeux allaient de Hook à Emma, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Les autres femmes ne disaient rien, ce qui étonnait Emma. Snow, et surtout Mulan, n'étaient pas le genre de femme à se laisser attacher sans rien faire. Surtout la guerrière, qui avait juré à Phillip de protéger Aurora et ne semblait même pas tenter de se libérer. Au contraire, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, ses grands yeux noirs fixés dans le vide.  
Killian poussa un soupir et leva les yeux, évitant pourtant toujours de regarder Emma.

"J'ai menti." Dit-il d'une voix lasse, comme fatigué d'avoir à s'expliquer "Cela faisait partie du plan dès le début : rejoindre votre petite bande, devenir votre.. Allié. Oh bien sûr tout cela c'est compliqué quand tu t'es débarrassé de moi mais j'ai réussi à gagner ta confiance on dirait bien.."

Il eut un petit rire glacé et Emma sentit ses poils se hérisser. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère mais Snow ne broncha pas. Aurora quant à elle regardait ses pieds, seule Mulan semblait réagir de manière à peu près normale. Elle fusillait Hook du regard, visiblement excédée. Cela n'étonnait guère la blonde qui en quelques jours avait appris à connaître un peu la guerrière : c'était une femme forte et loyale. Elle faisait passer sa promesse à Phillip de protéger Aurora avant tout mais pour autant un lien de respect mutuel s'était créé entre elle et Snow. Chacune se reconnaissait en l'autre et elles admiraient leurs qualités au combat mutuelles.  
Emma essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa mère ne tentait rien. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés sur Hook mais la jeune femme n'y décelait ni haine, ni fureur, ni même du mépris.. Rien. Elle reporta également son regard sur le pirate qui jouait avec une pièce de monnaie, la lançant en l'air et la rattrapant avec la main. Toujours aucun regard pour elle, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. _Ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser, bon sang !_ Ils s'étaient racontés leurs vies, ils avaient dormis ensemble ! Alors il pouvait au moins la regarder et assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

"Espèce de..." Grogna-t-elle en tentant de dégager sa main. Peine perdue, il l'avait bien attaché, ce traître.  
"Emma, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver" soupira Snow  
"Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je reste calme alors que ce putain de pirate vient de foutre en l'air ma seule chance de retrouver mon fils !" S'insurgea sa fille  
"Peut-être tu aurais dû considérer cela avant de m'abandonner en haut de ce haricot magique..." Persiffla le pirate qui faisait tourner la pièce entre ses doigts  
"Tu aurais fais la même chose." répondit Emma d'un ton calme et décidé.  
"En fait, non."

Killian leva enfin le regard vers elle et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Emma sentit quelque chose en elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer. Il disait la vérité, elle le savait maintenant. Et elle se sentait coupable désormais. Coupable de l'avoir trahi, de l'avoir abandonné en haut de ce haricot, coupable de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Elle baissa la tête sous le coup de l'émotion, surprise de cet aveu.  
Cora poussa un long soupir, levant les yeux au ciel

"Comme c'est touchant... Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j'ai un petit-fils à rencontrer."

Elle claqua des doigts et Emma sentit le compas devenir brûlant dans sa poche, comme du fer chauffé à blanc. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit l'objet sortir de lui-même de sa veste, attiré vers Cora. Celle-ci eut juste à ouvrir la main et le compas vint s'y placer tout naturellement. Elle le jeta ensuite à Killian qui l'attrapa d'une main en souriant.  
Emma commençait à respirer difficilement. Le compas, sa seule chance de retrouver son fils, était dans les mains du Capitaine Hook. Elle tirait sur ses liens mais il lui semblait au contraire qu'ils ne faisaient que se resserrer. Elle vit Cora sortir d'une poche intérieure de son manteau une petite viole de verre rempli d'une fine poussière violette.

_Les cendres de l'armoire..._

Puis, la sorcière ôta un collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou et Emma vit qu'il y pendait un minuscule coquillage en argent. Cora remarqua qu'elle la regardait et lui adressa un sourire vicieux.

"Sais-tu ce que renferme ce pendentif Emma ?"  
"Non." Répondit la blonde d'une voix froide.  
"Et bien dans ce petit coquillage se trouve la dernière goutte du lac Nostos.. Je crois que ta mère le connaît bien."

Parlant ainsi, son regard s'était posé sur Snow qui avait haussé un sourcil

"Le lac Nostos.." Murmura-t-elle "Mais c'est impossible ! Le lac est desséché, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !"  
"En fait, il restait une goutte du lac, une seule goutte.." La corrigea Cora, jouant avec son pendentif "Mais vois-tu ma chère Snow, une goutte me suffit amplement..."

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit le coquillage par le haut et le versa avec beaucoup de précaution. Une goutte en tomba et Emma la suivait des yeux, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Au moment où la goutte touchait le sol, devant elle un geyser apparut et lorsque l'eau retomba, une étendue d'eau se trouvait devant elle. Cora prit ensuite la flasque contenant les cendres de l'armoire et elle renversa son contenu dans l'eau. Aussitôt, l'eau devint violette et un tourbillon se forma. Le portail était ouvert.  
Emma sentit son coeur se serrer et elle baissa les yeux, c'était la fin, jamais elle ne reverrait Henry. Au moment où tout lui semblait perdu, elle entendit la voix de Mulan, résonnant d'une force nouvelle

"Pas si vite."

Elle leva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut la guerrière qui se tenait là, libérée de ses cordes. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Snow et à Aurora qui elles aussi se débarrassaient en un clin d'oeil des liens qui les retenaient prisonnières. Cora ne semblait rien comprendre non plus mais Hook lui se contenta de sourire. Il ramassa une épée par terre et la lança à Mulan, puis il fit de même avec l'arc de Snow, tout cela en quelques secondes. Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux, était-ce la fatigue ? Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ?

"Mulan, Hook, occupez-vous de Cora." Dit Snow d'une voix ferme d'où on sentait pointer l'autorité royale "Je m'occupe de ma fille."

Elle se dirigea vers la blonde qui toujours sous le choc, la regardait avec de grands yeux. Snow tira un couteau de sa botte et entreprit de couper la corde.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" La questionna Emma  
"Hook est de notre côté. Hier, alors que tu dormais, il nous a expliqué que le plan de Cora était qu'il devienne notre allié et qu'il nous fasse croire qu'il l'avait trahi. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher..." Elle regarda Emma en haussant un sourcil d'un regard qui signifiait clairement _toi-et-moi-on-va-avoir-une-petite-discussion_, avant de reprendre "Alors nous avons mis en place ce plan : te faire croire et à Cora qu'il nous avait bien trahi pour mieux la vaincre."

Sur ces mots elle finit de trancher d'un coup sec la corde. Emma, heureuse de retrouver sa liberté, frottait ses poignets rougis par les cordes.

"Pourquoi étais-je la seule à n'être au courant de rien ?" Fit-elle remarquer en récupérant son épée par terre

Snow eut un petit sourire tendre et elle replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa fille

"Pour quelqu'un qui sait détecter les mensonges des autres, tu es une bien piètre menteuse."

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête : c'était Mulan qui venait d'être projetée contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Cora, qui avait toujours les bras levé, eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle se tourna vers Emma et Snow et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle tomba subitement à terre. Derrière elle se tenait Aurora qui, une lourde branche à la main, venait probablement de l'assommer avec.

"Ça c'est pour Phillip !" S'exclama-t-elle et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'assurance nouvelle de la princesse.

Snow s'était précipité au chevet de Mulan pour voir si tout allait bien et Emma se tourna vers Killian. Il la fixait désormais de ses grands yeux bleus et elle eut subitement du mal à respirer. Elle repensait à leur étreinte tout à l'heure, avant que Cora ne fasse son apparition. Elle repensait aux paroles de sa mère : _il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher..._  
Le pirate fit quelques pas, réduisant la distance entre eux. Emma raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée, étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas où regarder et ne voulait surtout pas laisser paraître son trouble.

"Emma.." Commença-t-il d'une voix douce avant d'être subitement interrompu  
"Emma !"

C'était Aurora qui criait cette fois. Visiblement elle n'avait pas frappé assez fort car Cora s'était relevée et d'une main, enserrait la gorge de Snow. Mulan et Aurora regardait la scène terrifiée, sans oser bouger car elles savaient toutes deux que la moindre erreur serait fatale pour Snow. Cora leva son autre main et la dirigea vers sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où battait son coeur. Instinctivement, Emma s'élança. Elle poussa sa mère d'une épaule et une vague de douleur la saisit quand la main de Cora plongea dans sa poitrine.

"Emma !" S'écria Snow qui était tombée par terre  
"Non !"

Cette fois-ci c'était Hook qui avait parlé, il fixait la scène d'un air désespéré, son regard fixé sur Emma.

"Oh, pauvre folle.." Rit doucement Cora "Tu ne sais donc pas que l'amour est une faiblesse ?"

Emma respirait difficilement, toujours sous le choc. La douleur devenait insupportable, elle sentait la main de la sorcière autour de son coeur, essayant de l'arracher de sa poitrine.  
Elle repensa à Neal, à combien elle avait souffert de son abandon. A Graham, mort dans ses bras. A August, qui était redevenu un pantin parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru. A ses parents, qui l'avaient abandonnée à la naissance. Aux multiples familles d'accueil qu'elle avait connu et qui l'avaient toutes rejetées.  
Puis elle pensa à Henry. Henry. Son fils, qui avait cru en elle et qui avait mis sa vie en danger pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. A Snow, qui avait plongé dans le chapeau pour ne plus être séparée de sa fille. A ses parents, Snow White et Charming, le grand amour...  
Alors elle releva les yeux vers elle et d'une voix ferme et forte, elle répondit

"Non. L'amour est une force."

Aussitôt, Emma sentit un courant électrique la parcourir, comme une immense vague de chaleur. Cora leva vers elle un regard surpris et il y eut comme une onde de choc violette qui émanait d'Emma et qui la propulsa quelques mètres plus loin.  
La jeune femme prit une grande bouffée d'air, un peu sonnée. Elle peinait à retrouver son souffle, la paume de sa main posée là où quelques secondes plus tôt, Cora tenait son coeur.

"Emma !" s'exclama sa mère en se précipitant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Celle-ci resserra automatiquement ses bras autour d'elle, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait mais après avoir frôlé la mort, elle avait besoin d'amour maternel, quelque chose dont elle manquait depuis trop longtemps. Snow caressait doucement ses cheveux, un geste si tendre et si nouveau pour Emma qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux larmes alors elle se contenta de sourire, relâchant un peu l'étreinte, la main de sa mère sur sa joue.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda celle-ci, ses grands yeux brillants de larmes

Emma ne dit rien, en vérité elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait ressenti en elle ce besoin irrépressible d'agir, elle n'avait pu se contenir. Quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait et ne maitrisait pas, quelque chose qui la dépassait, avait agit à sa place. Elle sourit doucement et dit d'une voix douce

"Peut-être que je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre à nouveau..."

Snow ne dit rien, parce que les mots n'étaient sans doute pas suffisants pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Emma et elle échangèrent un regard et elles se sourirent. Elles n'avaient guère besoin de plus à cet instant.

"Allez, Henry et David nous attendent." Sourit doucement Emma en se dirigeant vers la rive du tourbillon.  
"Oui." Snow approuva et la suivit

Aurora et Mulan étaient déjà au bord, les attendant. Killian aussi, bien qu'il se tenait en retrait. Emma et lui échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme vit bien que dans ses yeux flottait encore l'émotion qui l'avait saisit un peu plus tôt, quand Cora avait voulu arracher le coeur d'Emma : la peur. La blonde ne savait pourquoi ce regard la troublait tant mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.  
Sans parler, elle tendit la main vers lui pour lui faire signe de les rejoindre. Il fit quelque pas vers elle et, toujours en silence, glissa ses doigts entre ceux d'Emma. Elle lui sourit et Killian lui sourit en retour et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.  
Le contact de leurs paumes était agréable à Emma. Il émanait de leurs mains liées une chaleur qui se répandit bien vite dans tout son corps et lorsqu'il commença doucement à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer brutalement.  
Ils rejoignirent les autres et Emma remarqua le regard que Snow posait sur leurs mains jointes mais celle-ci ne dit rien, se content d'un sourire en coin.

"Le compas, je vous prie, Capitaine." Dit-elle en tendant la main vers Hook.

Celui-ci, avec son crochet, fouilla dans la poche de son long manteau noir et il en sortit le compas, qu'il tenait par la chaîne. Il tendit l'objet à Snow qui le plaça dans la paume de sa main. De sa main libre, elle prit le bras d'Emma tandis que Mulan et Aurora s'accrochait à son autre bras.

"Vous êtes prêts ?" Demanda-t-elle en balayant du regard les autres "On y va !"

Et ensemble, ils sautèrent dans le portail qui devait les ramener à Storybrooke.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi votre avis ! :)


	5. Chapter 5 : I won't let you go

Coucou les amis ! Je vous souhaite (avec beaucoup de retard) mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2013. Qu'elle soit heureuse et remplie de Captain Swan ! ;) Pardon pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais entre Noël, la rentrée, les devoirs, j'étais un peu (beaucoup, passionément, à la folie…) débordée. Mais je reviens en force avec ce qui sera le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Pas de panique cependant, il y aura bien un prologue !  
J'ai eut un mal de chien à l'écrire, me corrigeant sans cesse, parce que je voulais qu'il soit **parfait**. Vous comprendez sûrement pourquoi ;)  
Encore un grand merci à ma Beta Reader, **Camille **ou **Citrus Tree** qui est rapide en plus d'être efficace ! Merci pour tout ma belle .

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! ;)

* * *

**Demons : Chapitre 5  
I won't let you go**

_If there's love just feel it,_

_If there's life we'll see it,_

_This is no time to be alone, alone,_

_I, won't let you go,_

Ils tombaient. Emma pouvait le sentir et elle détestait cette sensation. Tomber, sans savoir où elle allait atterrir et avec pour seule certitude celle de la chute était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, une de ses nombreuses familles adoptives l'avait emmené à la piscine. Tandis que tous les enfants se précipitaient vers le plongeoir, elle était restée au bord de l'eau, effrayée par la hauteur et surtout par la chute des autres enfants. Près de vingt ans plus tard, l'angoisse était toujours la même. Ses doigts pressaient la main de Killian aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, comme pour évacuer la peur. Elle sentait également que sa mère partageait son angoisse, étant donné la force avec laquelle celle-ci serrait la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Son univers ne se résumait désormais qu'à un tourbillon violet, qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant échapper à cette affreuse sensation mais c'était peine perdue, la chute continuait de plus belle.  
Derrière ses paupières closes, Emma perçut soudainement une lumière vive qui la fit ouvrir les yeux : son supplice prenait fin, ils arrivaient à l'autre bout du portail. La lumière fut bientôt aveuglante et la chute s'accéléra. Emma lâcha Killian et sa mère et entoura son visage de ses bras aussi vite qu'elle le put, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement.  
Étonnement, le choc fut moins brutal que ce à quoi Emma s'attendait. Elle heurta le sol comme si elle avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas et chuté : ce fut bref et à peine douloureux. Pourtant leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue : au moment où ils touchaient le sol, il retentit dans le ciel -pourtant dénué de nuages- un coup de tonnerre. Elle leva prudemment la tête pour voir que certains habitants arrivaient déjà sur les lieux et entendit une voix familière (_Était-ce Archie ou bien Whale?_) s'exclamer "qu'on aille chercher Henry et David !"  
Prenant appuie sur le goudron, Emma se releva péniblement, pour voir que ses compagnons de voyage faisaient de même. Ils étaient tous arrivés : Snow, Mulan, Aurora et Hook. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant épousseter son manteau de cuir, visiblement déboussolé. Mulan et Aurora restaient également sur leurs gardes et la guerrière avait la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, protégeant la princesse de son autre bras. Sa mère quant à elle, souriait, les paupières mi-closes et Emma savait qu'elle savourait la joie d'être revenue. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder plus car une voix, une voix familière et qui venait de derrière elle, l'appelait, la poussant à se retourner :

"Maman !"

C'était Henry. Il courait vers elle, sortant tout juste de chez Granny's, suivi de près par Ruby. En le voyant, Emma sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer soudainement et elle ne put se retenir : elle s'élança vers lui également.

"Henry !"

Bien vite il fut dans ses bras et elle, tombant presque à genoux pour mieux l'étreindre, le pressait contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'évanouisse, comme un rêve. Le petit garçon s'agrippait à la veste en cuir de sa mère, son visage profondément enfoui dans son cou. Emma souriait, caressant sa chevelure noire de jais avec plus de tendresse qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu.

"Tu es revenue. Maman tu es revenue..."

Henry ne cessait de répéter cette phrase comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion, un autre rêve éveillé. Bien qu'elle ne le voie pas, Emma savait qu'il pleurait et cela ne fit que renforcer son étreinte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, retenant ses larmes. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas devant toute la ville. Elle se releva doucement, tenant toujours son fils serré contre elle.  
_Son fils_. C'était étrange et pourtant tellement naturel de penser à Henry de cette façon. Étrange comment elle s'était attaché à ce petit garçon depuis qu'il était venu la chercher à Boston le jour de son anniversaire. Naturelle la manière dont ses bras se refermaient autour de lui, dont ses mains caressait ses cheveux et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient.  
Trop absorbée par Henry, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir retrouvé quelqu'un : sa mère se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, embrassant avec ferveur Dav-_son père_. Henry rit doucement en les voyant en pleine démonstration d'affection et Emma ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Ils finirent par briser leur étreinte, sous les rires de la petite foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

"Tu m'a trouvé." Dit David en caressant le visage de sa femme, ses yeux brillants sous le coup de l'émotion.  
"Pas moi." Le corrigea Snow avec un sourire. "_Nous_."

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête vers Emma qui devint bien vite le centre de l'attention. Son... père (_Non, elle ne se faisait vraiment pas à cette situation_) le regardait en souriant et elle pouvait voir une larme rouler sur sa joue.

"Emma..." Dit-il simplement en s'avançant vers elle, Snow à ses côtés.  
"Hey..." Répondit la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre, gênée par tous ces regards.

Snow lui adressa un sourire confiant et Henry, levant la tête vers elle, la poussa légèrement vers ses.. _Ses parents_. Maladroitement, la blonde fit un peu vers eux et se retrouva bien vite pressée contre le torse de son père. Celui-ci passa son bras libre derrière elle, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Henry s'était glissé entre Emma et Snow et cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais eut de famille, de vraie famille. Les familles d'accueils finissaient toujours par se débarrasser d'elle et la vie en foyer avait été une expérience presque aussi douloureuse que la prison. Neal... Il aurait pu être sa famille, si seulement il ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné pour quelques montres. Et Henry l'avait trouvé. Et elle avait enfin retrouvé ses parents. Et même si ils avaient presque le même âge, Emma ne s'en souciait pas à cet instant précis. Une seule chose occupait son esprit : le bonheur d'être revenue à Storybrooke.  
Emma entendit un léger applaudissement, puis un autre, et encore un autre et enfin ce fut toute la foule qui célébrait leur retour. Les Charmings brisèrent doucement leur étreinte et Emma s'empressa d'essuyer ses joues mouillées sous le regard attendri de ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les grandes démonstrations d'affection.  
Posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry, elle se tourna en direction des trois nouveaux venus avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Aurora adressa un grand sourire au petit garçon qui lui rendit et même Mulan ne résista pas à son charme. Hook quant à lui ne regardait qu'Emma et la manière dont ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire en coin rendait difficile la concentration de la blonde.

"Henry," commença-t-elle "Laisse moi te présenter la princesse Aurora..." Celle-ci fit une très légère révérence en direction d'Henry qui la lui rendit aussitôt "... Mulan..." La guerrière hocha la tête et le petit garçon fit de même " ainsi que le Capitaine..."  
"Hook."

Emma tourna brusquement la tête, reconnaissant la voix. Gold. Ou plutôt Rumpelstiltskin de son "_vrai nom_". Il se tenait droit, ses deux mains appuyées sur la canne qu'il ne quittait jamais, dans son éternel costume noir. Derrière lui, Belle se tenait à demi cachée, ses grands yeux se posant avec appréhension sur la scène. De sa main gauche elle agrippait l'avant-bras de Gold, comme pour se protéger et le retenir à la fois. Mais le visage de l'antiquaire était de marbre, aucune émotion n'y transparaissait. Emma, suivant son regard, reporta son attention sur Killian. Son expression était à l'exact opposé : sa main valide avait légèrement dégainé son épée et Emma n'avait jamais vu son regard exprimer une émotion si forte.  
Elle pensait souvent que les yeux de Killian étaient pareils à l'océan, changeant, d'une humeur différente, clairs puis sombres, selon ce que le pirate ressentait. Mais là... La jeune femme, en se plongeant dans son regard, avait l'impression d'être perdue au milieu d'une tempête. Et elle avait presque peur de le voir empreint d'une colère si violente qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait conduire qu'au drame. Sa gorge se serrait en imaginant ce qui allait se passer. Nul doute qu'entre Gold et Hook l'affrontement était inévitable. Après tout, l'un avait pris la femme de l'autre qui en retour lui avait pris la main. Il lui fallait agir, et vite ; et surtout éviter que qui que ce soit ne soit blessé, surtout Henry.

"Gold." Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme mais elle raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur l'épaule d'Henry qui leva la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas.  
"Miss Swan." Répondit-il d'un ton badin. "Ravi de voir que vous êtes revenue de votre petit séjour dans notre monde et que vous avez ramené des... _Amis_."

Son regard se durcit quand il prononça ce mot qui, dans sa bouche, sonnait comme une insulte.  
La tension était palpable et Emma savait qu'elle devait prendre en main la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Elle poussa doucement son fils vers ses parents afin d'être la seule prise entre les deux ennemis. Henry refusait de la laisser, elle pouvait le lire dans son regard, mais ce n'était pas négociable. Hors de question qu'il soit pris au milieu du conflit. Il rejoignit donc Snow et Dav-_Charming_ qui passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.  
Emma laissa échapper un soupir, désormais elle devait s'occuper de ces deux-là.

"Crocodile..." Dit Hook d'une voix sourde, pleine de rage et d'amertume.  
"Capitaine Hook." Répondit l'autre avec un rictus. "Que peux bien venir chercher un pirate à Storybrooke ?"  
"Quelque chose que j'aurais du faire il y a bien des années... Ma vengeance."

Et sur ces mots il se précipita vers Gold, prêt à dégainer son épée. Mais Emma fut plus rapide et lorsqu'il passa devant elle, elle saisit son bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se ruer sur son adversaire. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait laissé échapper un "Non !" de désespoir. Hook se tourna vers elle, surpris d'abord de cette attitude mais également en colère contre elle. Il essaya de dégager son bras mais la jeune femme avait plus de force qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

"Lâche-moi." Ordonna-t-il en grognant, le regard noir.  
"Non." Répondit Emma sans fléchir, soutenant son regard.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette foutue blonde était-elle incapable de lui foutre la paix ? Il avait fallu qu'elle l'attache à un arbre, menaçant de laisser les ogres le manger, qu'elle l'attache pour 10 heures au somme d'un haricot magique ; et voilà qu'une fois de plus, elle faisait barrage entre lui et sa vengeance.

"_Swan_." Dit-il d'une voix sourde. "Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas."  
"Je suis le shérif de cette ville alors si, je crois que ça me regarde." Renchérit-elle. "Il est hors de question que je te laisse tuer Gold !"  
"Hm." Hook laissa échapper un rictus, se penchant légèrement vers elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus basse mais claire "Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire."

Emma parut surprise, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement mais quelque chose de nouveau apparut dans son regard : de la détermination.

"Bien." Dit-elle d'un air badin. "Je ne te donnerais pas _une_ raison. _Je t'en donnerais trois_."

Killian haussa un sourcil, étonné de sa réaction. Il eut un sourire en coin, c'était elle la Emma qui lui plaisait tant : la battante, qui n'abandonnait jamais. Et puis, se disait-il, je pourrais toujours prétendre que ses arguments ne me touchent pas. Il n'était qu'un pirate après tous.  
Emma prit une profonde inspiration, fermant momentanément ses yeux. Elle devait absolument parvenir à le convaincre. C'était sa seule chance d'éviter d'en venir aux mains- et crochet. Désormais, elle jouait le tout pour le tout.

"Tout d'abord." Commença-t-elle "Tuer Gold ne ramènera pas Milah. Ni ta main d'ailleurs."

Entendre son nom raviva en Killian le souvenir de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son avant-bras, où l'encre traçait pour toujours la courbe de son prénom, comme un rappel.

"Au moins elle sera vengée."  
"Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu !" S'exclama Emma.  
"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu ! Tu ne la connaissais pas !" Rétorqua Killian.  
"Peut-être. Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un, d'être prêt à tout quitter pour lui, pour être avec lui..." Elle sourit doucement, se tournant vers sa famille "Et je sais que quand on aime quelqu'un à ce point, la seule chose qu'on espère pour cette personne si jamais on venait à disparaître..." Elle déglutit péniblement, reportant son regard sur le pirate, "c'est qu'il trouve la force d'aller de l'avant et d'aimer à nouveau."  
"Alors Milah aurait voulu que je l'oublie selon toi ?" Killian haussa un sourcil avec provocation.  
"Milah aurait voulu que tu _vives_. Pas que tu survives en attendant de pouvoir la venger. Pas que tu te contentes _d'exister. Pas_ que tu laisses ta rancœur te dévorer de l'intérieur."  
"Ma vengeance a été ma seule raison de vivre pendant près de trois cent ans." Grogna-t-il d'une voix plus basse.  
"Justement !" Emma elle-même semblait surprise du cri désespéré qui venait de sortir de sa bouche "Justement," répéta-t-elle plus calmement. "Ce n'est pas ça vivre. Ce n'est pas _ça_."

Killian ne savait quoi répondre et Emma ne lui en laissa pas le temps d'ailleurs. Elle enchaîna directement.

"Deuxième raison : tu crois vraiment que le tuer apaisera ta douleur ?"  
"Je.."  
"Ça ne fera que l'attiser. Ce serait combattre le feu par le feu. Ca ne te rendra pas heureux. Au mieux pendant quelques temps la douleur te paraitra moins intense, plus supportable. Mais elle finira par réapparaître, plus forte que jamais."

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, un air perdu dans ses grands yeux bleus. Quand elle reprit, sa voix était plus faible.

"Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un que... A qui je tenais. Quelqu'un qui est mort, dans mes bras. Le coeur broyé, je le sais aujourd'hui." Son regard dériva vers Regina, qui se figea instantanément. "Mais je sais que le venger ne serait pas la solution. Et le temps a passé, j'ai fais mon deuil. Et j'ai trop souffert de cette perte pour l'infliger à quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle sourit doucement en regardant Belle, toujours à demi-cachée par Gold.

"Regarde-le. Il a changé. Il n'est plus le crocodile qui a tué Milah. Le temps a passé Killian, il est temps pour toi, pour _vous_ de passer à autre chose."

Hook ne dit rien, au fond de lui, quelque part au plus profond de sa tête, une voix lui disait qu'elle avait raison. Que Milah était morte et enterrée et qu'il lui fallait aller de l'avant. Mais une autre voix, lui susurrait que la blonde ne faisait que le tromper, qu'elle était du côté de Rumplestiltskin et qu'il devait tuer le crocodile, pour la mémoire de la femme qu'il aimait.  
Mais quelle mémoire ? Plus les jours passaient, plus ses souvenirs de Milah disparaissaient. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retracer derrière ses paupières closes son portrait. En vain. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se remémorer ses traits, ils s'enfuyaient, pareils à la fumée. Puis, ils se transformaient. Le noir corbeau de sa chevelure laissait place à un blond de la couleur du blé, ses yeux noisette s'effaçaient au profit de pupilles d'un bleu qui tirait vers le gris... Milah devenait Emma. Désespéré, il essaya de se rappeler son parfum, le son de sa voix, son rire... Mais à chaque fois, tout lui échappait, sauf le souvenir de sa mort, sauf son cœur réduit en cendres devant ses yeux.  
Il ouvrit les yeux, fuyant ce cauchemar. Emma le regardait, silencieuse, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation, mais il l'ignora.

"Et la troisième raison ?..." Dit-il d'une voix tendue, les jointures de sa main valide blanchissant sur le pommeau de son épée.

Emma resta muette, son visage perdant immédiatement ses couleurs. Elle savait que la ville entière écoutait leur échange, que ses parents et son fils étaient attentifs au moindre de ses mots. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et se jeta à l'eau.

"_Moi_." Dit-elle d'une voix blanche en ouvrant les yeux. "Fais le pour moi, Killian."

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'utilisation de son prénom mais le pirate sentit son cœur rater un battement.

"Pourquoi..." Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, un peu perdu.  
"Parce que si tu le tues, nous ne pourrons jamais... Si tu tues Gold, tu te perds et tu me perds aussi..." Elle déglutit péniblement. "Je serais obligée de te jeter en prison, voire pire et cette idée m'est insupportable..."  
"Emma..."  
"Laisse-moi parler," le coupa-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a… _Entre nous_. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et que j'ai envie d'essayer. De nous donner une chance. De te faire confiance. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance aussi..."

Killian leva doucement son regard vers elle et lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Le regard bleu-vert de la blonde était triste, si triste qu'un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait ce regard parfois le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la Forêt Enchantée et que personne ne pouvait la voir. Il se souvenait qu'il éprouvait alors un désir incontrôlable de bannir ses nuages de ses yeux et qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais en être la cause.

"S'il te plait..." La voix d'Emma devenait une supplique. "Ne sois pas comme lui... Ne sois pas comme Neal..."

Ce fut le nom du premier amour de la jeune femme qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Non, il ne serait pas comme lui. Il ne la blesserait pas, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.  
Il baissa les yeux sur son bras qu'Emma tenait toujours fermement. Il remarqua alors que son crochet s'était légèrement enfoncé dans l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, la blessant au passage. Elle saignait légèrement et Killian se rendit alors compte qu'elle ignorait la douleur, qu'elle la supportait, pour lui. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait, elle n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement pour s'y soustraire. _Pourquoi_ ?  
Il retira alors son bras d'un geste brusque et habile, de manière à ne pas la blesser. Un peu surprise, Emma en perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant. Killian la rattrapa aussitôt, la pressant contre lui. Cette étreinte ne lui rappelait que trop bien celle qu'ils avaient partagés au sommet du haricot magique. Sauf que cette fois, Emma n'essaya pas de le repousser. Alors Killian fit quelque chose qui le hantait depuis plusieurs nuits : il prit le visage fin de la jeune femme entre sa main et son crochet et, très doucement, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Emma se figea à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Mais la surprise et l'ébahissement furent bientôt remplacés par quelque chose de bien plus fort : un picotement au bout de ses doigts qui se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps, accompagné d'une douce chaleur. Alors, n'y tenant plus et se moquant éperdument de la foule, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du pirate et lui rendit son baiser.  
Killian fut surpris de l'ardeur avec laquelle la blonde l'embrassait mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il descendit ses mains (_oui, sa main et son crochet_) sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de lui. Il était émerveillé de voir comment la forme de leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement, de constater à quel point leur baiser était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.  
Emma avait fermé les yeux, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux de Killian. Plus rien ne comptait à part leur baiser. Elle ne voyait ni son père qui avait l'air de vouloir frapper quelqu'un, ni sa mère qui le retenait par le bras, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle venait d'être frappée par une massue. Elle n'apercevait pas le sourire d'Henry de voir sa mère heureuse ni celui de Ruby qui soupirait en riant. Elle ignorait la surprise de Gold et le doux sourire de Belle. Elle se foutait de tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui comptait c'était Killian et leur étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par briser ce baiser, tous deux à bout de souffle. La jeune femme posa son front contre celui du pirate

"Putain, il était temps !*" grogna-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.  
"Oh, ferme-la," répliqua Emma en chuchotant d'une voix joyeuse, ne pouvant cacher son rire.

Puis, soudainement, la blonde fut très consciente de la foule qui l'entourait et que la ville entière venait de la voir embrasser le pirate dans la rue.

_Oops._

Aussitôt, ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie nuance de rouge tandis qu'elle blottissait sa tête dans le cou de Killian.

"Meeeeeeeerde."

Elle se sentait comme une adolescente prise sur le fait par ses parents. Killian lui, éclata de rire, la serrant contre lui de plus belle. Oui, la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Le regard noir que lui lançait l'homme à côté de Snow White, et qu'il devinait être Charming, beaucoup moins en revanche.  
Emma finit par lever la tête et croisa le regard de Gold. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il hocha simplement la tête et fit signe à Belle qu'ils s'en allaient. La blonde sourit doucement, lui et Killian ne seraient sans doute jamais les meilleurs amis du monde mais il n'y aurait pas de combat aujourd'hui.  
Doucement, la foule commença à se disperser et les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Emma n'avait aucun doute quant à leurs sujets mais elle décida de les ignorer.  
Killian replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et, avec un sourire, déclara d'une voix joyeuse :

"Tu me présentes à beau-papa maintenant ?"

* * *

*_Traduction de "_It's about bloody time_"suggérée par Camille et que, je trouve, correspond plutôt bien à Killian._

TADAM. Le premier baiser tant attendu :D Alors ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop trahi les personnages. Laissez vos avis, impressions, remarques, etc.. Et je vous retrouve le plus vite possible pour le prologue ! ;)  
Prenez soin de vous !


	6. Epilogue : Wake Me Up

Voilà, on y est enfin. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que **Demons **est fini, il faut dire que c'est la première fiction que je finis !  
Je vous délivre donc l'épilogue qui clôt tout ça, il est plutôt court mais disons que je n'avais pas grand chose à dire, puis ça laisse plus de choix pour une possible suite ;)  
Cette fois-ci le discours sera après le chapitre, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas !

* * *

**Demons : Epilogue****  
****Wake Me Up****  
**  
_And you will never know, __  
__just how beautiful you are to me,  
but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

Emma dort encore quand un rayon de soleil transperce les persiennes et vient réchauffer son visage. Dehors les oiseaux chantonnent et la petite ville de Storybrooke se réveille doucement. La jeune femme marmonne une phrase inintelligible dans son sommeil et bouge légèrement, se recroquevillant vers l'autre côté du lit. Mais là où devrait se trouver le corps chaud de son compagnon, elle ne trouve que le vide et le froid des draps froissés. C'est cela qui la tire de sa torpeur.  
Emma entrouvre un oeil, puis l'autre, et doucement ses paupières papillonnent pour s'habituer à la douce lumière qui a remplacé le noir du sommeil. Avec lenteur, elle se redresse et finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle s'étire comme un chat et ne peux retenir un baillement. La jeune femme passe une main dans sa tignasse blonde ébouriffée, signe d'une nuit agitée, et se lève enfin. Mais elle ne peux empêcher son regard de se fixer sur le lit vide et une boule lui serre la gorge. _Se pourrait-il que_ ?...

Non, elle refuse de penser à ça, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas, il lui a promis.  
Puis, une odeur vient lui chatouiller les narines et Emma sourit. Elle pousse la porte de la chambre et, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Henry, va dans la cuisine.  
Il est là, dos à elle, visiblement en train de faire des pancakes. Vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de survêtement - _normal car son tee-shirt c'est Emma qui le porte_ - qui laisse apparaître son dos musclé. La blonde s'appuie sur l'embrasure de la porte et laisse son regard dérivé sur sa peau tannée par le soleil, couverte ici et là de cicatrices, signe d'une vie mouvementée.  
Il s'est sans doute senti observé car il se retourne, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres. Puis ses yeux bleus se posent sur Emma et elle se sent fondre. A force de vivre seule, elle avait oublié cette sensation qui vous prend dans le bas du ventre, cette douce chaleur qui se répand lentement dans toutes les fibres de votre être et qui vous fait monter le rouge aux joues. Elle avait oublié ce que ça fait de se sentir désirée, et surtout _aimée_.  
Elle fait un pas vers lui, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille et pose ses coudes sur le comptoir.

"Bonjour." Dit-elle doucement en se penchant vers lui  
"Bonjour." Lui répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlent avant de se trouver et Emma sourit. Près de trois mois ont passé depuis leur premier baiser pourtant à chaque fois son coeur bat aussi vite.  
Trois mois déjà qu'elle est revenue de la Forêt Enchantée avec un pirate dans ses valises. Trois mois depuis que son père lui a montré le fameux crochet du droit des Charming. Trois mois depuis qu'il n'est plus Hook à ses yeux mais Killian.

Killian passe doucement le dos de sa main sur la joue d'Emma avant de rompre le baiser. Quelque chose a changé en lui depuis qu'elle a décidé de lui faire confiance. Ses yeux ont un éclat nouveau et il sait que la blonde n'y est pas étrangère. Peu après leur retour de la Forêt Enchantée, il est venu s'installer avec elle tandis que Snow et Charming déménageaient dans leur nouvelle maison. Emma, d'ordinaire si prudente, a laissé tomber ce mur qui la protégeait des autres. Et bien que les premières semaines furent difficiles, elle a commencé à s'ouvrir à lui et lui à elle. Ils se sont racontés leurs passés respectif et petit à petit, ont commencés à panser leurs blessures. Killian est un homme neuf, et il a même un travail qui ne consiste pas à piller ou voler ou même "_emprunter_", comme il dit pour décrire son ancienne vie. Il travaille au port et s'occupe de l'entreprise de pêche locale. Il n'a pas pu résister au plaisir du plancher de son bateau sous ses pieds ou des embruns qui l'attirent vers le large. Mais il ne partira pas, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il a Emma, et Henry aussi.

Le petit garçon a été le premier à l'adopter, au grand dam de Charming. Il faut dire que Killian n'a pas eut besoin de grand chose pour que Henry - _comme sa mère d'ailleurs_ - tombe sous son charme. Il lui suffisait de lui raconter ses aventures au Pays Imaginaire, sa rencontre avec les sirènes (_d'ailleurs Emma a aussitôt décrété qu'elles étaient des filles légères à l'instant même où elle apprit que l'une d'elles tenait un peu trop à Killian_) ou avec les fées pour qu'il soit emballé. C'est Henry le premier qui a suggéré qu'il quitte sa chambre chez Granny's pour les rejoindre. C'est Henry qui a trouvé un boulot à Killian. C'est Henry qui a vu le premier les regards que lui et sa mère échangeaient parfois, lorsqu'ils pensent que personne ne les voit. Killian sait qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer ce père qu'il n'a jamais eut mais il essaye d'être cette figure masculine qui a si longtemps manqué dans la vie du garçon.

Le plus dur fut sans doute la rencontre avec les parents d'Emma. Snow fut... Egale à elle-même. Franche, elle lui avait expliqué clairement et simplement que si jamais il osait faire du mal à sa fille, il perdrait bien plus que son autre main. Et le regard noir qui avait accompagné ces paroles n'avait pas franchement rassuré le pirate. Puis, elle avait sourit à sa fille en lui souhaitant d'être heureuse. Charming lui, avait haï le pirate de toutes les fibres de son être. Il représentait ce qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde : c'était un homme volage, sans attaches, malhonnête et il portait en lui une noirceur qui ne pourrait que nuire à Emma. Mais Killian, patiemment, avait fini par le convaincre du contraire. Il avait fait à Emma la cour comme on exige qu'elle soit faite de la part d'un prince. Il avait demandé à Charming la permission d'emmener sa fille au restaurant et avait essuyé chaque refus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder (sans savoir qu'Emma avait décidé qu'elle était une grande fille et que de toute façon, si c'était le pirate qui lui faisait à manger, ça ne comptait pas). Et lorsque le soir de leur premier rendez-vous officiel arriva, il se rendit pile à l'heure chez sa belle avec un bouquet de fleurs (des orchidées car il savait qu'Emma les aimait par dessus tout). Snow et Charming était là, officiellement pour garder Henry, officieusement pour vérifier que Killian se comportait en gentleman, et ils eurent l'impression de voir leur fille partir au bal de promo avec son cavalier. Emma n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce soir là sa mère était si émue.

"Tu nous fais à manger ?" Dit-elle d'une voix douce, jouant avec les mèches noires de Killian.  
"Ca te surprend toujours autant on dirait" Il rit doucement, se relevant du comptoir pour vérifier la cuisson des pancakes.  
"Disons que si jamais on m'avait dit qu'un matin je me réveillerais avec le capitaine Hook dans ma cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner..." Emma s'assoit sur un des tabourets qui bordent le comptoir et le regarde s'affairer. "Je crois que je lui aurais conseillé l'asile."  
"_Crois-moi_, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à cuisiner pour la fille du Prince Charming et de Snow White..."

Ils se regardent et rient doucement, toujours un peu étonnés de la tournure qu'a pris leur vie. Bien sûr tout n'est pas toujours rose et les disputes jalonnent aussi leur relation mais Emma commence à comprendre ce que veux vraiment dire le terme "_happy end_". Ca ne veut pas forcément dire que tout va bien, que le ciel est bleu et que les oiseaux chantent, que le danger n'existe pas et que les problèmes sont insignifiants. Ça veut dire que quand tout va mal, quand une sorcière essaye de vous arracher le cœur, ou que vous devez encore passer la nuit au travail parce que l'antiquaire a encore fait des siennes, vous n'êtes pas seul. Il y a quelqu'un pour être là et se battre pour vous, quelqu'un pour vous attendre la nuit et vous serrer dans ses bras. Quelqu'un pour vous faire oublier vos vieux démons et vous trouver de nouveaux rêves. Quelqu'un qui emmène votre fils à l'école quand c'est votre jour de congé. Quelqu'un qui partage tout avec vous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et si ce quelqu'un s'avère être le Capitaine Hook, alors ainsi soit-il parce que de toute façon, qui veut d'un prince quand on peut avoir un pirate ?

FIN.

* * *

TADAM. Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'avais envie de finir cette fiction sur une note fluffy, un truc un peu guimauve parce qu'il en faut bien des fois ! Je ne pense pas que la relation entre Emma et Hook soit parfaite mais j'avais envie de "capturer" un instant où tout va bien entre eux- sans doute mon côté éternelle romantique.  
Bon, maintenant on va passer aux remerciements hein, parce qu'il en faut bien ;)  
Tout d'abord un énorme merci à **Camille**, ma merveilleuse Beta Reader sans qui cette histoire serait bourrée de fautes !  
Ensuite à vous, chers lecteurs qui m'avaient accompagnés au long de ses chapitres et laissé toutes ces reviews qui me donnent du baume au coeur ! Merci donc à vous de me lire et de m'encourager à continuer ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !

Concernant une possible suite à **Demons **: il faut vraiment que j'y réflechisse, étant donné que cette histoire était au tout départ un OS et que je n'avais pas prévu d'arriver jusqu'ici ! Je n'ai - pour l'instant - aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire avec les personnages, comment les faire revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée, que faire avec Cora, etc... Mais pour l'instant j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction (toujours Captain Swan) mais en anglais ! Ça représentait un challenge pour moi de le faire et j'aime beaucoup écrire dans la langue de Shakespeare. ;) Mais je n'oublie pas le français car je planche aussi sur une fiction AU (Univers Alternatif) qui serait toujours sur Captain Swan.  
En attendant que je publie (ou pas d'ailleurs) tout ça, je veux vous remercier encore une fois de m'avoir soutenu tout du long, vraiment merci du fond du coeur ! :)

A bientôt j'espère !

Mathilde.


End file.
